Its Only Jealousy
by LatimerBaka
Summary: You knew karma had it coming back to Inuyasha from the very beginning...:InuyashaKagomeOC SangoMiroku:
1. Chapter 1 Return Home

**Inuyasha**

**Its Only Jealousy**

**Genre: Romance/Humour **

**Summary: Kagome gets fed up when instead of having a picnic with her, Inuyasha runs off when he senses Kikyou in the area. So, in a mood, she returns to her time period. The next day, a new boy named Kyouhama Takao joins her class, and…he's funny, charming, handsome, caring, smart and an excellent athlete and as you guess, decides to hang out with Kagome. Though, when Inuyasha comes looking for her, wondering why she returned forever without telling him, he only finds her holding hands with Takao and blushing. It seems Kagome has developed a small crush and maybe Takao has also. As they say, our favourite hanyou gets his just desserts when he is the one feeling jealous this time, but will he stand Takao around Kagome without ripping said boy into pieces, or will his stubbornness and arrogance prove to end his platonic romance with Kagome? **

**Pairings: InuKag MirSan TakKag **

**There will be a poll. If you review, say who you want Kagome to go with. I might just throw Koga in for the heck of it. My gut feeling says it'll probably be Inu for everyone, right? Poor Takao…**

**Chapter One-Returning Home**

"Oh Kagome…"

"AH!"

Sango blinked and arched an eyebrow as Kagome blasted the door open. She then gulped and backed off a bit as the black haired girl stormed in, hands balled up in fists and teeth gritted together. As she walked briskly by, her figure tense, Sango noticed the tears sparkling in her brown eyes. Sango inwardly groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. What on earth had that hanyou done now?

She brushed past Sango, knowing she would feel guilty for scaring poor Sango, who was probably already scared by Miroku's unusual actions lately, but at the particular moment in time didn't really give a damn. He'd done it **again. **It was also even more humiliating that she had asked him out to a picnic, practically a date. The baka half demon hadn't noticed her red face and stammering and had easily shrugged and complied.

As soon as he had gone, Kagome had paraded around the room happily at her achievements, and now this! She bit back her tears by clamping her teeth to her lower lip, making it bleed with the force. Not that it really measured up to the emotional pain she was being put up to now, but it still hurt.

He'd gone off to find Kikyou, for the third time this very week. Everyone time he even mentioned the name 'Kikyou' in a tone he never used with Kagome, her heart cracked and she felt like bawling and screaming over and over, yet she didn't…for both their sakes. And frankly, at this moment in time, she'd really had enough of mister 'wise ass' and his antics. Heck, he even called her the 'shard detector' and though it hurts she just pretends it doesn't affect her. Now, she was tired of the baka hurting her feelings, so she was running back to her time, to be able to throw herself at her bed and sob. Not that our hanyou friend would care right? She sighed as she knelt down next to her yellow bag, gathering her items.

"Child. Are ye sure ye are making a correct choice?" An elderly voice asked. Sniffling, Kagome wiped tears from her eyes in an attempt to look strong at the elder miko Kaede, younger sister to Kikyou, who Kagome was reincarnated from.

"Yes I'm sure."

"But Kagome…"

"I can't…please understand…I just can't cope with it…not now at least. I mean…I know I'm being a selfish fool and disregarding the fact that I was only here to retrieve the fragments of the shikon no tama…I wish I hadn't broken it, you know…then…then I wouldn't have stayed around Inuyasha long enough to fall for him. Please…tell Sango-chan that I wish her well in saving Kohaku and that she's always been like an elder sister to me. Tell Shippo I'll always be his mother and will always love him. Tell him I want him to be strong. And tell Miroku that I really want him to get rid of the wind tunnel and stop being so…you know…"

"Ah child…ye sound like ye utterance belongs to a will." Kaede replied in a hollow laughter. Kagome groaned and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, yeah…And tell Inuyasha that…his 'shard detector' is going forever…or a very long time and that…can you remove the rosary?"

Kaede stared solemnly, before nodding slowly.

"Yes. A simple incantation would do the removal."

"Hai," Kagome said as she strapped her bag onto her shoulders and stood, half glancing at Kaede, "and you know…you've always been like my teacher watching over me, teaching me, helping me settle and I wanna thank you for that Kaede." The response was a weak smile and another in return.

Kagome began to walk, brushing locks of hair behind her ears, before she halted. Kaede stared at her in a puzzled manner.

"What keeps you child?"

She turned to the elderly woman, grinning agonisingly, "I have to say goodbye…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hanyou was sitting in his favourite tree, perched upon the long branch. His ears twitched when he heard a rustling and turned to see Kagome appear from the bushes, smiling at him. He raised a brow and immediately jumped down, arms crossed and eye lids drooped. Kagome's smile faltered. He was giving her that look again…

"What's with the pretend smile wench? Something's wrong." He stated gruffly, yellow meeting brown. Her hands tightened to fists but she remained smiling, cocking her head to the side and pretended to act unhampered. Oh why ever did she return to him? It would be even harder now and more tears would definitely be spilt…if she had any more left over…

His eyes widened when he smelt and witnessed salty tears welling up in her eyes and immediately froze, arms dropping and his questioning and unconcerned look vanishing without a trace. "Wha? Kagome? Ah I…n…DON'T CRY!" She looked shocked, but swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a merry laugh.

"Oh don't worry, just had something in my eye!" Inuyasha glowered and Kagome felt nervous. God she was such a baka…of course he would not believe her…he wasn't as foolish as Hojo and her friends…

She nearly squeaked as he harshly grabbed her wrist, bringing her towards him. Her eyes widened to see an emotion glittering in his eyes, but before she could decipher what it was…

'_Feh. She's just a shard detector, nothing else.'_

She bit her lower lip and snapped her contact with Inuyasha, before pivoting around and storming off. What on earth was running through that mind of hers, she was just a shard detector to him, nothing more. Why was she here saying, or trying to say goodbye and not to Sango, Miroku or Shippo? She really hated herself right now, but was too concerned about getting away from Inuyasha, who we know is a very fast half demon.

She was abruptly halted as he jumped in front of her, an unusual expression gracing his features. She blinked and then scowled, putting on her stubborn face. "What on earth is your problem? I said I am fine! _What do you care anyways?_" She added mentally. Inuyasha scowled back and crossed his arms again, not being driven crazy by the smell of her salty tears.

"What is up wench? I ain't that stupid!"

'_But you're oblivious.'_

"Are you challenging my patience Kagome?"

'_All those laughs…promises…smiles…were they just fake?'_

"Don't space out on me KAGOME! Look at me wench!"

'_Did I even hold a place in your heart as Sango, Miroku and Shippo do? Am I not even your friend?'_

"Feh, stupid wench."

'_Apparently not…'_

He stiffened and backed away when he saw tears developing in her brown eyes again. With a frantic expression, he began to make many 'What-do-i-do?' motions. "Gah! Stop! DON'T CRY OR I'LL…I'LL…GET KIKYOU TO...TO...TO..!"

For heaven sakes, he even mocked her when he was trying to stop her crying and THAT was not something she could even bother to cope with. She took in a deep breath and sweating Inuyasha backed away, scared puppy dog look on his face and hands protectively in the air. Alas, though his face was so adorably childish at this time, she was very much too pissed to take note.

"Inuyasha. OSUWARI!"

His usual yelp could be heard as the rosary around his neck lit up and he ate the dirt, while a very cheesed miko stormed off, her nails digging into her bag strap as she did.

When she reached the well, she heard Inuyasha lurking in the trees a mere distance away and sighed, running a hand through her long black hair. It would be the last time to see the unscathed land of the feudal era, so she surveyed it and gave a small smile, before walking the remaining distance to the bone eaters well. Not that she knew it would be easy…

"Where you goin' wench?" Inuyasha huffed, jumping down in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, too weary to fully display her temper, though she had a massive urge to 'sit' him until his body created a whole as deep as a house was high.

"Home." She stated in a monotone voice, pushing past him and his red haori. He paused, blinked, and then regained his stubborn and 'I-need-no-one' look.

"Keh, bloody wench…if Kikyou was here, she wouldn't have to make all these useless trips…AND she wouldn't whine about goin' home and her arrows would definitely hit the target, not to mention she'd do it with elegance."

Oh ho ho, that was IT.

As usual, Inuyasha regretted his words a second after they came out of his loud mouth and a fearful expression on, he awkwardly stretched a hand out to Kagome, who was facing away, hands knuckled to fists and her body shaking. He could smell the saltiness of her tears. God he was such an ass. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he didn't like it when she went away. Her scent would go to AND he would weaken in battle. But because of his pride he couldn't say 'I don't want you to go away from me' he always brought up Kikyou and he knew it hurt her being compared to herself in a way. "Kags…I'm…"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!..."

Many minutes later…

"…OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Amazingly, Inu was still alive and Kagome had said all of it in one breath.

Panting, she nodded in approval, before jumping into the well, leaving Inuyasha in what would be a two hour sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You had that coming." Sango uttered as she watched Kaede apply herbs to Inuyasha's bruised body. Said Inuyoukai 'keh'd' and cringed as the healing process of the herbs began. Sango rolled her eyes at the hanyou, before letting them drift to Miroku, who winked at her. She inwardly shuddered, deciding looking at paint drying would be much more satisfying. The usual innocent smile had been replaced by lecherous looking things directed at Sango and in stead of feeling flattered…which she was every time he did something like try to kiss her…though that came second to embarrassment and unexpectedness which would result in him getting a slap. Now, she was just creeped.

"Oh…I have depressing news for ye." Kaede sighed, settling herself down. All eyes except Inuyasha's went to her. "About Kagome." Now the hanyou's eyes were intently plastered on Kaede. She hid a chuckle, but then turned solemn. "She's returned back to her era…"

"Feh, I know she has…I got the full force of her temper, y'know?" Inuyasha grumbled, pointing to himself. Kaede shook her head and Sango rolled her eyes again, while Shippo glared at Inuyasha and Miroku smiled his innocent smile.

"…Forever." Their eyes widened and Inuyasha's heart must have stopped, as he turned to fully face Kaede, eyes fully open and his mouth open. Sango, recovering from the initial shock first, immediately glared accusingly at Inuyasha, who didn't even gulp, as the thought of Kagome never being by his side again sunk into his mind.

"YOU!" She raged, standing up and pointing at Inuyasha, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

"Sango…"

"DON'T STEP IN HENTAI MONK OF THE HIGHEST ORDER! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DOG CRAP!"

Miroku blinked in puzzlement at Sango's new nickname for the hanyou sounded like she had been spending time with Koga, but remembering she could be scary, he sunk into the shadows, Shippo following soon after. Kaede exited the room, searching for something from the sounds of it, but it was deafened by Sango screaming 'Hiraikotsu!' and the loud sounds of banging could be heard, but for some reason, not screams.

Kaede returned to the room to find Sango panting, her giant boomerang next to her, cross-legged on the floor, Shippo and Miroku sitting nervously behind and Inuyasha…was a state. His amber coloured eyes had lost their gleam and even his silver hair seemed to lose its shine. He was staring at the wooden floor, blankly, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Though everyone saw the hollowness in his eyes and involuntarily, Kaede shivered.

But then, he did look up, the expression never leaving his face, when he noticed something in Kaedes' hand; a white scroll which probably held some sort of charm. Kaede felt sad by how the arrogant hanyou had changed into a soulless one, but she had to respect Kagome's wishes.

"Inuyasha, Kagome asked me to remove ye rosary beads so you may never go through the well again and alas, it must be done." Time froze and everyone's breaths stilled when the hanyou looked down to the ground, unresponsive. And then stiffened when they heard his sharp and jagged breaths. And then, his head snapped up, his eyes flashing red.

"NO FOR BLOODY HELLS SAKE! I'M GONNA GO AND GET KAGOME BACK RIGHT NOW YA HERE ME YOU OLD HAG?" Not waiting for a reply, Inuyasha abruptly stood up, managing to glare at everyone in the space of a second as he sped off. Sango, face red from fury stood up, clenching her teeth and holding Hiraikotsu.

"THAT BLOODY HANYOU! HOW DARE HE THINK AFTER ALL HE HAS PUT KAGOME THROUGH HE CAN SIMPLY GO BACK AND DRAG HER BACK HERE! I DON'T REALLY GIVE IF SHE YELLS AT ME FOR KILLING HIM AFTER! HE IS DEAD MEAT!"

As a ranting Sango cussed about Inuyasha, Miroku, sighing and shaking his head, reached her level, grabbing hold of her shoulders when she decided she would go after him. Normally, Sango would have been red from the contact of Miroku, but she was red from anger at Inuyasha. "BAKA HOUSHI! DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO BE DOING THAN TRYING TO STOP ME FROM KILLING YOUR BAKA OF A FRIEND! HA! LIKE ASKING SOME WOMAN TO BARE YOUR CHILD? LET ME GO..!"

She was cut off when Miroku placed his hand over her both, depleting her anger and causing her face to redden.

"This will strengthen their relationship, trust me. Besides, you did see the impact knowing she left forever had on him?" He whispered into her ear. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she leant back against the Houshi, eye lids drooped.

"I know yet…he's always hurting her when he runs off to that walking clay pot and he's so oblivious to her feelings. But I just wish that he got a taste of his own medicine…" Miroku nodded and Sango closed her eyes, relaxing with the presence of Miroku comforting her, when she felt an odd sensation on a place she shouldn't be feeling that sensation, her eyes opened, half lidded. "And Houshi-sama." She said, her voice hinted with venom.

"Yes dear Sango-chan?" He asked innocently.

SLAP

"Don't think because of my rage towards that baka hanyou that I didn't notice you groping me." He smiled wistfully; stroking his sore cheek and Shippo sighed and rolled his eyes. Kaede inwardly groaned. She'd almost be in favour of Inuyasha's and Kagome's fights than have the antics of these two.

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay that was random anyways…

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 The New Boy

**Inuyasha**

**Its Only Jealousy**

**Genre: Romance/Humour **

**Summary: Kagome gets fed up when instead of having a picnic with her, Inuyasha runs off when he senses Kikyou in the area. So, in a mood, she returns to her time period. The next day, a new boy named Kyouhama Takao joins her class, and…he's funny, charming, handsome, caring, smart and an excellent athlete and as you guess, decides to hang out with Kagome. Though, when Inuyasha comes looking for her, wondering why she returned forever without telling him, he only finds her holding hands with Takao and blushing. It seems Kagome has developed a small crush and maybe Takao has also. As they say, our favourite hanyou gets his just desserts when he is the one feeling jealous this time, but will he stand Takao around Kagome without ripping said boy into pieces, or will his stubbornness and arrogance prove to end his platonic romance with Kagome? **

**Pairings: InuKag MirSan TakKag **

**There will be a poll. If you review, say who you want Kagome to go with. I might just throw Koga in for the heck of it. My gut feeling says it'll probably be Inu for everyone, right? Poor Takao…**

**Chapter Two-The New Boy**

When Kagome finally landed in her era she raced off from the well and into her house. Her grandfather was there to greet her, but his eyes widened as she sure her enter hastily. She looked dishevelled, usual perky face reddened with tears and her hair looked tattered. He surveyed her almost cautiously, earning an eye roll from the said miko.

"I told you demons would hurt you…"

"That's not…"

"…Or maybe you didn't look out for yourself and your friends carelessly struck you with their weapons accidentally in battle…"

"What the hell…"

"…Or maybe…"

"OSUWARI!"

There was silence as her grandfather blinked at her innocently and curiously. She sighed, stroking her forehead tentatively, giving him a wry grin. "Gomen, force of habit." Her grandfather nodded slowly, observing her again, when his face suddenly turned red.

"Oh ah…boy problems…ah…your mother won't be back for another hour from shopping, so I suggest you go clean yourself up." She nodded in reply, before letting out a tuneless whistle. Buyo appeared at the doorway, purring at her. She began to trudge up the stairs, her cat, which is summoned by whistling for some reason, only the step behind.

Her grandfather shook his head sadly. "This is the outcome falling in love with a hanyou who loves a dead clay pot…maybe he's evil and likes toying with her feelings…no, Inuyasha doesn't know then which may be why. But, I still hate demons and after this he is no different, unless he makes it up to my grandchild. Poor Kagome…oh well, I must go look up new charms…"

Kagome flung herself at her bed, waiting for tears which would not come. In her mind, it supported the idea she had no tears left to spill, so inwardly groaning she turned to her side welcoming sleep.

The figure of a little boy with black hair stood outside her room, peering through the slightly ajar door. When he sighted the rise and fall of her chest and her quietness, realising she slept, he nodded, before gently closing the door. Her younger brother, known as Souta, let out a long sigh, still facing the door. He knew his 'Aniki' Inuyasha had upset her again, and it was all to do with a past love. When he had first heard the name Kikyou, eavesdropping on a conversation between Kagome and their mother, upon seeing the strain on his mother's face and the tear stained one of his sister he immediately hated the name. He wanted to hit the clay pot as no one was allowed to frustrate his mum and definitely not make his perky older sister cry. He never did understand why Inuyasha would chase after a cold and emotionless clay plot rather than his compassionate sister. Sure, they were in a way the same person, but they were different. Kikyou wanted Inuyasha to turn into a human, Kagome liked him as a _hanyou_, a word which represented filth to others, yet; she accepted him for what he was. But, he could not see the significance, or maybe he pushed the truth aside.

"Inuyasha does care for you onee-chan, but I think he just needs to get his heart sorted out…or someone bonk his head to get him to realise." He stated the last part gruffly, proceeding to walk away from the door, consumed by his thoughts. Inuyasha would eventually come for her right? Or had they had another fight prior to this? Probably was the answer. He sighed in exasperation and paused, eyes widening. Then, his lips curved upwards in a small smile. Wouldn't it be funny if it was the other way around for once, because maybe that would make him get it. Sighing again, he turned to look at his sister's door, before shaking his head. No, nothing like that would ever take place, because Kagome loved him too much.

Souta crept down stairs to meet his grandfather, who was scanning the room anxiously. Souta gave him a small smile, before promptly turning around upon hearing rustling. When he had glanced out of the window, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red and silver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How long do you think this fight will go on for?" Miroku asked in a dull tone from the gloom, making Sango glance at him in a bored manner.

"A while if I have my say."

"You're really mad at him still."

"You think?"

"Ah, come now dear Sango. Sarcasm does not benefit you're beautiful looks."

"Houshi-sama."

"Hai?"

"You're still going to go with Shippo to the forest."

"But I don't wanna pick berries!"

"Then ye are foolish." Came an elderly voice. They looked up only to see Kaede enter the room, looking a bit concerned. Miroku and Sango blinked, exchanging glances, while Shippo played with Kirara. Sango's stare at the elder miko became consorted by curiosity.

"Is something troubling you, Kaede-sama?" She asked nervously, as the eyes of the elder woman flickered. After a few moments of silence and hard gazing at Sango, she reverently shook her head and made her way out of the hut.

Two pairs of eyes followed her out and thought she felt them on her, she ignored them. Sango turned to Miroku, whose forehead was creased. "What is it?" She questioned. He opened his mouth to answer but before he could a sound of a whirlwind stopping outside was heard. Sango sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, before reaching her feet, Miroku following suite.

Sure enough, there was the wolf youkai Koga, who wanted to claim Kagome as his mate. Ah, usually watching the jealousy radiating off Inuyasha when he came was fun, even if his dangerously flared temper always caused a fight between himself and poor Kagome, who was just being nice to Koga. Though sometimes you felt bad for him like when they first met, he and Koga, and at the end Kagome treated Koga's wound and Inuyasha got upset.

"Where's Kagome? What's mutt face done now!"

"Been a baka." Sango uttered under her breath, making Miroku roll his eyes. The wolf youkai glared as Shippo tumbled out, Kirara at his heels. The fox youkai cocked his head to the side, gazing at Koga innocently.

"When is she coming back?"

"According to Kaede, never." Miroku whispered. Sango noted the way Koga's eyes widened. She felt pity for him, though he did have Ayame. Wow, it was similar to Inuyasha wasn't it? Kikyou doesn't love Inuyasha, Inuyasha loves Kikyou, and Kagome loves Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't love Koga, Koga loves Kagome, and Ayame loves Koga.

Koga gritted his teeth and quickly vanished at his amazing speed. One guess was that he was trying to track down and beat up Inuyasha, who was probably being nervous in Kagome's time. Well, he was one to show his affection to Kagome, though it was a shame Inuyasha displayed it the wrong way when Koga was around…and that happened to be one of the only times he did.

"Kaachan will come back, right?" Shippo queried to Kirara. Kirara mewed and nodded, snuggling into Shippo. Shippo laughed and resumed playing with the fire cat youkai. Miroku gave Sango a sideward glance to find her biting her lower lip. She whirled around to meet his intent gaze, a small and sad smile on her face.

"Shippo is so innocent isn't he? He doesn't know the extent of what has happened. What if Kagome never comes back? It'll all be Inuyasha's fault…"

"Please Sango; you know with Kagome you can never abandon hope. Heck, she gives us hope right?" Sango smiled at his comeback, their eyes locking when he looked up fully.

"Yeah, like a younger sister to me. A mother to Shippo. And kinda like a younger sister to you as well Miroku?" The Houshi looked at the ground, black bangs covering his expression, but Sango knew despite his calm and cheery exterior, the departure of Kagome had rattled him also.

"Like a lover to Inuyasha, which his stupidness has caused him to lose this lover." He muttered, thrusting his staff into the earth. Sango's eyes glittered with tears again, but she held them back, nodding mutely. But Kagome was the centre of their little family. She had banded them together with her heart and openness. Her purity and kindness had changed people's outlooks.

Sango no longer thought all demons were evil because of Kagome. Miroku stopped his criminal ways and had a family because of her. Shippo, thinking he was superior to humans and hanyou's, because he was a full demon, had that view changed because Kagome mothered him and showed him the truth. And Inuyasha had softened and his willingness to help had increased. He had changed in everything. His usual cold yellow eyes had lightened and looked warmer. This was something not even Kikyou had done, so, why was he always running off to her and hurting Kagome?

Sango sat back and watched Kaede pick herbs, a task which Kagome would usually help her with. She smiled softly and Miroku mimicked a similar smile. Shippo was riding alone on Kirara, who had changed into her larger form. There was not much to do without Kagome or Inuyasha here, so they hoped he patched things up with her soon and arrived back quickly.

"Sango?"

"Hai Houshi-sama?"

"Do you think Kagome loves Inuyasha because she is the reincarnation of Kikyou?"

Silence.

They sat there idly, Sango staring at the ground and Miroku staring at the greyish blue sky. Time passed agonisingly slowly for the two of them, but then the noise of Kaede walking towards them made them look up at the elder woman.

"Your question Miroku." The Houshi looked up at her, clearly quite befuddled on what she meant. But then, when it dawned on him, he gazed at Kaede expectantly. The elder miko began to walk away to tend her herbs, leaving him confused again, but then she suddenly halted, her head slightly turned to look over her shoulder to see him. "No."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome rolled her eyes as her teacher went on about the feudal era, ironically enough. No matter what poor Kagome did or where she went, she could never seem to get her mind off a certain hanyou. Though Hojo was trying his best with his presents and constant 'will you go out on a date with me' lines Kagome could not seem to get Inuyasha out of her thoughts. Maybe she had been too rash and had overreacted. But, she was secretly fuming Inuyasha had not come for her…oh wait, if Kaede had done what Kagome had requested, he would not have been able to come through.

"Right now class, in the feudal…"

The teachers lecture was interrupted by a banging at the classroom door. The door swung open and Kagome looked up to find a boy, around four inches taller than her there, dressed in the male's uniform, a happy and warm grin on his face. He had dark blue hair, splayed out and slightly spiked and the deepest dark brown eyes you have ever seen.

"Ohayo and gomen for being late sensei. I am the new student, Kyouhama Takao." He introduced himself. The teacher merely blinked at him and then gestured for him to sit in the one and only empty chair, which was next to Kagome. On the other side of him would be Hojo. He looked over at Kagome and their brown eyes met. She decided to put up her usual happy go lucky look, so smiled and waved at him in a friendly way. He blushed gingerly and the surrounding girls drooling over him hissed and glared at Kagome.

He went over to Kagome and sat down by the desk beside her. As first droned on, Kagome felt his intense gaze on her and shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Eventually she turned to look at him, questioningly but not angrily and he blushed again but chuckle.

"Higurashi Kagome, am I right?" He whispered gently. She blinked gingerly at him and smiled.

"Hai Kyouhama-kun."

"Please call me Takao." Kagome blinked again, but nodded anyway. "May I call you Kagome?" She nodded again, feeling a bit odd but ignoring the sensation. She was wondering why he was looking so…inquisitively at her. "People say you're the nicest person in the school and you always help and cheer people up. And on top of that you're beautiful. I guess eyes don't deceive."

Blushing somewhat at his little speech, his response was a meek and unsure smile. He smiled back and unwillingly, her blush deepened. Talk about good first impressions.

At second period Takao chose to sit next to Kagome and they chatted some more. Hojo looked like his life had just ended and Kagome's friends were glancing at Takao suspiciously, almost coming to a conclusion he was the loud mouthed two timing boyfriend they had heard so much about. It turned out Takao was in the same form as Kagome and the teacher, seeing their relationship, appointed Kagome to show Takao round, and she did, very happily.

A noise sounded the end of school and Inuyasha, hiding among the trees, was sniffing Kagome's scent out. He'd smelt her salty tears earlier and afraid to hurt her anymore and because he couldn't stand the smell of her tears, he had decided not to show himself. But now, he figured it had been long enough her friends in the feudal era were missing her and the quest for the shards was not at a good time to be delayed, but most importantly, Inuyasha wanted her by his side.

Happiness shot through him upon smelling her scent and following it, he ran to meet her. Of course, there could not be anyone around her. Though, as he neared her, he smelt another, new scent. He instinctively growled and his eyes searched out Kagome. And then they found her, but…there was a taller boy there. Kagome bent down to pick something up she had dropped but at the same time the boy stooped down and also reached for it. Their hands brushed and Kagome looked up at him, blushing feebly. He was blushing also. She allowed him to pick it up and he handed it to her, but when their hands made contact again, hers took his and didn't let go. She smiled at him, blush a tad redder and he smiled back. They then walked away hand in hand.

Inuyasha's arms were dangling lifelessly by his side; his eyes were wide and brimming with unshed tears. His ears were flattened against his head. He looked like a puppy that had just lost its owner, alone and lost. When she had taken his hand and had blushed, his heart had ripped fully through. His usual outer wall of arrogant and not a care in the world display had reverted to complete pain and hurt.

He stared blankly into the open, but then turned and ran. As he ran, he felt something else well up within him. It would be the same feeling he had when Koga was around Kagome, but now it was intense after Kagome's little display of affection to this mysterious male. His eyes had a demonic look about them and they turned into his youkai eyes and stayed like that, before going back to normal, when something hit him very had, making the pain and sadness replace his fury. Kagome liked this boy, and she liked him a lot.

The only thing that might have suggested someone had been watching that scene was a lone tear stain upon the ground.

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I feel like I've committed a crime now. Poor Inu. Oh well, taste of his own medicine, but it's so horrible because you can imagine a sort of hurt puppy dog look on his face. Oh, I feel sad now, so I'll continue writing by non jealousy involved Inuyasha fic.

Bye and thanks if you reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking

**Inuyasha**

**Its Only Jealousy**

**Genre: Romance/Humour **

**Summary: Kagome gets fed up when instead of having a picnic with her, Inuyasha runs off when he senses Kikyou in the area. So, in a mood, she returns to her time period. The next day, a new boy named Kyouhama Takao joins her class, and…he's funny, charming, handsome, caring, smart and an excellent athlete and as you guess, decides to hang out with Kagome. Though, when Inuyasha comes looking for her, wondering why she returned forever without telling him, he only finds her holding hands with Takao and blushing. It seems Kagome has developed a small crush and maybe Takao has also. As they say, our favourite hanyou gets his just desserts when he is the one feeling jealous this time, but will he stand Takao around Kagome without ripping said boy into pieces, or will his stubbornness and arrogance prove to end his platonic romance with Kagome? **

**Pairings: InuKag MirSan TakKag **

**There will be a poll. If you review, say who you want Kagome to go with. I might just throw Koga in for the heck of it. My gut feeling says it'll probably be Inu for everyone, right? Poor Takao…**

**Chapter Three-Thinking **

When Inuyasha had jumped back into the feudal era, Shippo and Miroku had been there, preparing to say 'hi' but he had just zoomed past them. A second later, Miroku was wondering why Shippo was so startled and alarmed and the apparent answer was that the tough hanyou had shed tears. That signalled his meeting with Kagome did not go quite well. They summarised he let his big mouth do the talking rather than his heart, but that was just a predicted assumption. They didn't actually know Kagome had not seen Inuyasha, and were not aware of what he had seen. Sure, if someone in his situation saw that, they'd be envious and upset, but wouldn't run off crying, right? Well, Inuyasha, seeing the blush on her face and her scent become happy, led to his feelings being she obviously had some feelings for this boy. He wondered as he ran if it was Hobo…eh, Hojo I mean but then remembering Kagome had said their relationship did not go past friendship, shoved that idea away.

When Inuyasha went to a tree to think, slowly, the sadness was covered by his anger. If you were watching the same tree when he was there, you would see a figure in a red haori with long silver hair and triangular dog ears perched upon it. His arm would be outstretched and his hand would be in the form of a fist, making contact with the tree. His hand was plunged into the trunk and his body was trembling. It wasn't sadness, but rage and you could hear long and frightening growls coming from him. If you were there, you would get the urge to go. Luckily, he would not smell you there or hear you go, because he was too caught up in his fury, which was by now overwhelming his sadness with a ton of force.

He did question why he couldn't stand the boy around her. He remembered a young Houshi had always got along with Kikyou when she and Inuyasha were in 'love' and he never got angry. So why was it different with Kagome? He made a 'humph' sound and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the anger. After realising he couldn't ignore the odd emotion, his mind was plagued with reasons why he had this emotion. Was it because Kagome should be hunting jewel shards instead of hanging out with males from her time? Inuyasha would have liked that idea, but his heart and mind rejected it, so that was a no. Maybe because that boy was playing her? His teeth clenched together in anger, but he centred himself. He couldn't just jump to conclusions, even if he wanted to rip the boy to pieces and then feed his remains to some massive demon. Or was it because he was overprotective of Kagome? He nodded, smiling slightly. But then his smile vanished. Why was he overprotective of the young miko? Was it because she couldn't' fend for herself. He shook his head. When she had her bow and arrows, it would be the demon that couldn't' fend for itself. Then, he was dragged to thinking why he was over the top overprotective of her when Koga came to visit. Well, he didn't argue that he did like Kagome quite a bit, but then again, who wouldn't when it came to her personality and looks. Sure, she had a fiery temper, but it was always him who brought it up and even when Koga wasn't around he brought the wolf youkai up, claiming she should go to him and such. That always caused a row and most of the time she would 'Osuwari' him until he was in a ten foot crater and go back home. Sango always whacked him over the head with her large boomerang, Miroku just sighed and 'tutted' at him from the sidelines and Shippo would yell at him and try to attack him, but the run and hide behind either Sango or Miroku when he turned to Shippo with a look that threatened to kill him.

Well, at this point, his mind was hurting with all this thinking and reminiscing, so he stood up and hopped back onto the ground. Feelings aside, he still needed to get Kagome and apologise for his remarks before she had left. He knew Kagome didn't like being compared to Kikyou, yet he insistently badgered her with harsh remarks about how Kikyou was better than her. He knew it hurt her really badly, and he never meant it, but his mouth kept on working whenever he tried to silence it. He knew it was always his fault, but blamed Kagome, which caused Sango to hit him another few times. He liked saying these things as a defence mechanism because Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation. It was like comparing herself against herself. Sure they had different characters, Kikyou's disclosure and Kagome's openness, but no matter what differed; they were still one in the same. He never wanted Kagome to know when she went away that he didn't want her to go, so he used and scorned her with the name 'Kikyou' protecting her from the truth and himself. He liked everything about Kagome, but feared if he told her he liked her scent or thought she was pretty and commented on her personality, he would get a harsh rejection.

Then it hit him, like a bat making contact with a ball. He LIKED everything about Kagome! He plopped to the ground looking dazed. He had never liked everything about Kikyou. He had the same feeling he had had for Kikyou for Kagome, but then…there was something different in his feelings towards Kagome. He welcomed them more, accepted them more. He would get insanely jealous if someone took Kagome and she even liked them as a friend. Her scent calmed him; Kikyou's never did, even when she was alive. He had never fully trusted Kikyou, but trusted Kagome with all his heart. When Kikyou would smile, it was just a smile. When Kagome smiled, his heart would beat a little faster and he would memorise it. Not when she gave a normal smile of course, as she smiled a lot, but one of her very rare smiles. And when he was the one that caused her to smile like that, he was always elated. And now, as he sat there, he realised these differences, but was still confused in what it was. If he had loved Kikyou, then what was it with Kagome? He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He never did love Kikyou, did he? What were his feelings for the other miko then? (Ah, he's a dense puppy, isn't he?)

Right, that was enough with the thinking. He got to his feet again and bounded off back to the bone eaters well. He was going to have to get her back to the feudal era at some point, so it was better to do it before she got to spend anymore time with the Akuma. His forehead creased. Now he was calling the boy the devil. Well, that was what he would call the boy. He probably was the devil, disguised as a human to woo Kagome and steal the Shikon no tama after injuring her. Inuyasha inwardly groaned, ridding his mind of his theories.

'_There ya go again you stupid hanyou.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango and Kaede sat inside the hut. Miroku and Shippo had gone picking berries. Sango felt terribly bored at this moment in time. Of course, she was not intending to be offensive to Kaede, but she missed the company of the fox youkai and lecherous Houshi. Wow, that was odd. She missed Miroku even more than the adorable Shippo. Well, during battles, Miroku would always be the one accompanying her on Kirara. She and the Houshi did fight well together after all and Inuyasha and Kagome fought well together, usually in a final attack with Kagome's sacred arrow and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack. She was a bit perplexed at why she couldn't get Miroku out of her mind, but part of her knew. To Kagome, it was blatantly obvious her best friend Sango loved the Houshi, but because of his groping and antics of asking other women to bare his child, she chose not to tell him, nor admitted it to herself. Kagome thought it was because Sango was afraid when Miroku told her; he might go off groping women and asking them the question. Sometimes, she got the impression Miroku knew Sango loved him. It was funny that he had never actually asked her to bare his child. Even Shippo was convinced Sango had some sort of crush on Miroku as she got insanely jealous whenever he mentioned the beauty of another woman or showed interest in them. Heck, Kagome wanted to tell Sango she was humiliatingly obvious, but didn't have the courage to. It was clear Miroku loved Sango though too, and it was clearly easier for them to get together rather than Inuyasha and Kagome, while Kikyou loomed over the two.

"Ano…Kaede-sama?" Sango asked almost cautiously, disrupting the formed atmosphere of silence. The elder miko turned to Sango, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai?"

"Do you know when Houshi-sama will be back?"

Her reply was a soft chuckle, causing Sango to automatically blush.

"Dear child, will ye still be calling him that when ye get married?" Sango's face flashed crimson and she stood up, about to protest, but found the words did not come out. Sure, she expected these sorts of remarks from the others, but not Kaede, so did not know how to respond. She was just standing there, looking like a bit of a fool about to say something but then not saying it. "It's ok to be embarrassed child."

As Kaede began to welcome silence, she heard Sango's incoherent mumbles and chuckled to herself again. She wondered who would snap first and profess their love, Sango or Miroku. She placed bets on Sango from all the 'other women' pressure. But now she was thinking other things regarding an uncoupled couple. She had seen Inuyasha on the tree and had instantly sensed his sadness and anger. Another human male around Kagome was what it pointed to. She was slightly happy in secret that Inuyasha was getting his own back, but had a strong feeling it would bring them together, yet, if Inuyasha's stubborn streak and jealousy got the better of him, they may not even be friends at the end of it. Everyone knew how possessive demons tended to be about what was theirs and Inuyasha, half demon or not was no exception. Ah, but Kagome would probably be there to 'Osuwari' him to death, so she chose not to worry.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Miroku and Shippo were gathering Shippo's favourite berries. Using a custom from Kagome's time, they had each picked a straw; a Miroku had picked the shortest, forcing him to go along with Shippo. Now the Houshi was getting weary under the blazing sun, yet the fox youkai was as energetic as someone who'd had a gallon of caffeine.

"Shippo," Miroku moaned, running a hand through his hair, "when can we stop?" The little tyke paid no heed to Miroku's question and continued prancing around with a mound of berries in his little grasp. "Gah, damn tyke…how does Kagome keep on doing this with him, its murder? And she says she doesn't mind…poor girl."

Miroku had now calmed, realising even though Kagome was hurt, her love for the hanyou would bring her back, and whether her mind said 'no.' The opinions of the heart were always stronger.

"Miroku?" Shippo piped up. Miroku's face lit up at the tone of Shippo's voice, apparently considering Shippo might had had enough berry picking.

"Hai Shippo?"

"Get off your lazy rear and start getting the berries!" Miroku rolled his eyes, cupping his cheek in his hand. How would he get out of this one? "Miroku? Please?" The fox youkai pleaded in a soft voice, eyes watering. Miroku sighed in defeat and exasperation, proceeding to get up and resume berry picking. Shippo smiled ruefully and jumped onto a grumpy Houshi's shoulder and then jumping off and scurrying away to locate a place to put his berries.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome yawned and fell back onto the couch. She felt extremely tired after spending the day with Takao, without quite knowing why. In the space of six and a half hours, she had to think of him as someone she had known all her life, though blushed at the absurdity of the thought. She was quite attracted to him, as it was vice versa, but even with this lovely boy around, her heart still ached. She wanted Inuyasha around, even though she was supposed to still be steaming mad. Her fury had cooled but she was still upset of his words. Sure, she knew he regretted them, but she was getting fed up of hearing them. Sometimes it sounded as though he hated her, though she knew it wasn't true. But it really did hurt…

She would go back eventually, even if Inuyasha came to get her or not. She wondered if Kaede had really taken the rosary off from around his neck. Sighing, she felt the presence of sleep lulling her. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, shifting her body to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling. She knew even though she might have some school girl crush on Takao, she was in love with Inuyasha, no matter how big an ego he had or how many times chasing after his 'clay pot' wounded her emotions. She reprimanded herself. They were tricked to hate each other, yet Inuyasha still loved her. She had no right to get tangled in that. She hadn't intended to fall for the hanyou, yet she just did…

"Why on earth are the fates so cruel, ne Buyo?" She questioned her cat in a monotone voice. Buyo, curled up against her, chose to respond by cuddling even further into her. She smiled sadly and stroked her companion, Buyo reminding her of Shippo. "Right," she told herself in a strong voice, putting a determined face on, "I'm returning to the feudal era tomorrow, Inuyasha or not!" She felt a lump develop in her throat only by saying Inuyasha's name and shivered, bringing Buyo closer to her. She just hoped the others wouldn't be angry, even though they had every right to be. She smiled softly. They were very understanding though and Kagome was very happy they were. She giggled slightly. How many times had Sango walloped Inuyasha with her boomerang?

The miko sat up, making Buyo stir and hiss in protest. She laughed at the cat, then looked out of the window, fixing her gaze on the shrine were the bone eaters well was situated.

'_I will go, whether my heart breaks further or not.'_

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That was a thoughts and feelings chapter wasn't it. Ah, Inu knows he likes Kagome more than he did Kikyou, but realised he didn't ever love Kikyou, but now can't figure out he loves Kagome. Well, he is dense in the anime to poor Kagome's feelings, and probably his own also. Of course he won't tell Kagome how he feels for ages because Takao is around. But what happens if Kagome falls for Takao (gasp) Nah, she won't…I think…anyway…

Bye and thanks if you reviewed.

I will do my best in future to make Inu jealous

Erinachanjr


	4. Chapter 4 Watching From A Distance

**Inuyasha**

**Its Only Jealousy**

**Genre: Romance/Humour **

**Summary: Kagome gets fed up when instead of having a picnic with her, Inuyasha runs off when he senses Kikyou in the area. So, in a mood, she returns to her time period. The next day, a new boy named Kyouhama Takao joins her class, and…he's funny, charming, handsome, caring, smart and an excellent athlete and as you guess, decides to hang out with Kagome. Though, when Inuyasha comes looking for her, wondering why she returned forever without telling him, he only finds her holding hands with Takao and blushing. It seems Kagome has developed a small crush and maybe Takao has also. As they say, our favourite hanyou gets his just desserts when he is the one feeling jealous this time, but will he stand Takao around Kagome without ripping said boy into pieces, or will his stubbornness and arrogance prove to end his platonic romance with Kagome? **

**Pairings: InuKag MirSan TakKag **

**There will be a poll. If you review, say who you want Kagome to go with. I might just throw Koga in for the heck of it. My gut feeling says it'll probably be Inu for everyone, right? Poor Takao…**

**Chapter Four-Watching From A Distance**

Kagome paused when she heard a strange noise, which sounded like a cat was being strangled. She suddenly felt a sense of fear for Buyo and realised she had fallen asleep on the couch, and Buyo was not there. Frantically, she reached her feet and began running all over the house, listening to the noise. She eventually found the source and it turned out not to do with Buyo being strangled. The cat was merely watching the source of the noise, appearing to be in great emotional pain. The noise turned out to be Souta…singing. He had gotten the lead male in one of Shakespeare's plays. Now, Kagome was surprised One, was that she never expected Souta to be the sort of person to like the arts of writers like Shakespeare. Two was that she had heard bad singing before in her fifteen years of life, but really…listening to this must have been worse than burning in hell. No wonder their mother had gone to a friend's house out of the blue and their grandfather had suddenly decided he needed to have a meeting with other people like himself.

Souta finally stopped singing, making Buyo, in his own cat like ways, let out a sigh of relief, upon noticing Kagome gawking at the doorway, covering her ears. When she noticed Souta staring quizzically at her, her hands were immediately removed from her ears. Of course, Souta didn't know why his older sister was covering her ears, but to him teenagers were as complex as it was trying to solve out why his family guarded a well that linked them back to Japan from five hundred years past and why his sister got to go on adventures battling demons and he didn't.

"Aneue, is my singing good?" He asked, flashing her a confident smile. Kagome sweat dropped, wondering how she should handle a situation like this.

'_Right, right…I have to set Souta straight…it is my duty as an older sister…I must tell him the truth…'_

"Oh why do you even ask Souta! You're singing is great! You're gonna knock them dead! _Literally…_"

"Huh? Didn't catch the last word Aneue?"

"Uh…I said…Greatness!"

"For what?"

"Eh? Uh…you have a future of singing ahead of you! _Dammit_!"

"Didn't catch that last word Kagome."

"Y'know what, I've done enough damage."

"Huh?"

"Ah! I mean um…I have to go back to the feudal era soon!"

"Oh, you patched things up with Inu oni-chan?" Judging by her downcast look, he gathered she hadn't. Mentally sighing, he was about to resume singing, much to Buyo's shock, before he recalled something else. He had seen a boy, neither Hojo nor Inuyasha, accompanying Kagome home, and by looks he was handsome, so that got Souta wondering…

"Sayonara Souta, I gotta go somewhere!" Kagome exclaimed, leaving the room. But before she reached the hallway, she was halted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Souta there, a sad and serious expression on his face.

"You gonna go see that boy with the cool looking blue hair Aneue?" His voice was so sincere and innocent, yet Kagome was shocked by his claim. She flashed crimson, before looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, his names Takao. He's really sweet and funny. A complete gentlemen. The exact opposite of **some people **I know!" She proclaimed loudly, scanning the room as if she was thinking someone was spying on their conversation. Souta mentally rolled his eyes, because if he did it physically, Kagome would get angry. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't be watching.

"Aneue…is he Inuyasha's…replacement?" Her eyes widened and she whirled around to gape at her brother, her brown eyes wavering. Then, a saddened look graced her features, making Souta regret saying it. But then, he had to know what was going on. He still thought of Inuyasha as his older brother, but Kagome was his real older sister, and if he was causing her this much pain, he would refer to Takao as his older brother, even if at first it felt awkward.

Instead of replying straight away, Kagome turned away, trudging to the doorway. But she stopped by it, the door fully open and rested her hand against the side where the hinges were.

"He might be…"

And with that, Kagome left her younger brother to ponder on his thoughts to the puzzling situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was wondering around just outside, collecting her thoughts. It was seven thirty, and in the morning, she would have to return to the feudal era. She would have to face Inuyasha and that made her heart race from anxiety. She wasn't properly ready, but she knew if she prolonged it anymore, she would still never be ready, so she had to take the plunge. She almost didn't here the sound of footsteps heading her way, but she did and turned to find Takao walking up to her, hands thrust deeply into his pockets.

"Hey Kagome! How ya doing?" He asked happily, stopping by her side. Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then her body stiffened when she thought she heard a soft growl. She nervously scanned the area, while Takao became concerned about her odd behaviour. "Kagome? Are you ok?" She snapped back to attention and smiled at him, but before she could speak, there was a louder growl.

Takao blinked as she resumed glancing at the surrounding area. And then, his forehead creased in worry. He had heard from Yuka of Kagome's mysterious and violent two timing boyfriend and came to a conclusion he was following her. He didn't know why such a nice and good girl like Kagome would get involved with someone like him, but he would not someone like that hurt her.

He grasped her wrist gently but firmly, a serious look on his face, dragging Kagome back into the real world. She was too surprised at his sudden actions to blush at the contact. There. She heard it. A loud and viscous growl and that could only come from one person. Unless…the was a dog in someone's back garden, and every time Takao talked to her or touched her it growled disapprovingly. She shook her head. She must have been imagining things. She vouched for the dog option more so than the Inuyasha one anyhow and seriously, what were the chances of him coming to pick her up?

Takao got startled when her brown eyes lost their sparkle and a saddened expression graced her features. He went rigid when he heard some sort of cross between a purr and a whine. It sounded sad and worried as well, which made him feel a tad nervous. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. Takao and the mystery noise maker both froze at seeing her tears. The purr/whine was louder and more pleading than sad or worry. Well actually, it sounded like it was pleading someone not to be sad…those things aside though…

He automatically stroked her tears away, smiling gently and reassuringly at her. "No worries Kagome, I won't let him hurt you." Tears being replaced by confusion, Kagome blinked at him and arched an eyebrow. Taking this as a motion for him to continue, Takao carried on. "I know this bad boyfriend of yours is stalking you…" Kagome blushed from embarrassment, and made a mental note to hound down and kill who had told him about Inuyasha.

"He's not stalking me."

"Oh well…I heard he was trouble…well, I wanna help, so what is his name?"

Oh god, Kagome didn't want to answer this. Her mind focused on possibilities. She couldn't possibly say Inuyasha could she? She couldn't even persuade herself to. Heck, she couldn't say his name without bursting into tears, so finally, her mind stopped on one name.

"Koga! My boyfriend is called Koga!"

"What does he look like?"

"Um…Black hair and blue eyes!"

"Oh ok, well if you have any trouble with him, tell me, k Kags?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure!" Then, not wanting to answer anymore questions he could possibly ask, she grabbed his hand and forced herself to laugh, taking him along with her. A few moments after they had left, there was a slight 'thud' noise.

Inuyasha was on the ground, in complete an utter display. Not only did she get along well with the Akuma, but she also had Koga as a boyfriend. She had explained to him once that a boyfriend was someone a girl really loved and a boy who really loved her back. In youkai terms, 'mate' would have been another way of saying it.

His ears flattened against his head again and tears threatened to spill, but he denied them their freedom. Wait…he couldn't smell Koga's scent on Kagome, so she had to be lying! A smile spread across his face, but then it faltered. Then why had she said Koga was her boyfriend? Ah! Maybe it was because she didn't love the Akuma but didn't want to hurt him so lied about having a boyfriend. His grin appeared and widened, but then faltered yet again. But did she have an actual boyfriend? That Hobo guy? But wait…she did like the Akuma. He was really confused now, but knew he would clear things up with her and admit his new found feelings, though he was still unsure of what they were, when Akuma boy WASN'T around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango's eyebrows rose as she watched Miroku pace across the room, looking agitated. She was quite impressed on how he had the energy to walk after his little say out with Shippo, who was in a corner of the hut stuffing himself with berries and feeding Kirara some. She yawned and that made Miroku gape at her. Her brows rose even further upwards and he gave her a smile.

"Houshi-sama, what has upset you?"

"Well, Inuyasha has not returned from the feudal era with Kagome yet, and I believe…"

"Don't ye worry," a wise voice reassured from the shadows, "eventually they will return. Whether they be in each other's embrace or in each others war book." They jumped at the sound of Kaede's voice from the gloom as the elder miko appeared. Then, she left the hut on an errand, leaving the two adults to ponder on her anthology.

"I think she meant that when they come back, they'll either have declared their love and be together, or on the worse turn, Kagome returns with him grudgingly, Inuyasha angry at her for doing something he likely could have prevented and Kagome angry at his anger." Sango blinked at Miroku's statement and then her eyes widened. Miroku noticed this and gave her a speculating glance.

"I believe I've figured out the problem which is stopping Inuyasha getting Kagome!"

"What is it Sango, because I am utterly clueless as to what…"

"Boys!"

"Boys? Uh…so you want to have lots of boys with me, but that doesn't solve the Kagome and Inuyasha mystery."

Sango expertly rolled her eyes. She said something of significance, yet he still managed to take the point and point it in another direction and come out with something perverted.

"Hentai. You KNOW that's not what I meant."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh…then what did you mean?"

"Kagome has started liking another boy and…"

"…He's insanely jealous"

"And doesn't understand why…"

"…And he will most likely mouth off to Kagome."

"And then she will 'Osuwari' him until dawn…"

"…And then she will angrily leave him."

"…And he will sulk but deny any jealousy or unhappiness."

Silence…

"Typical." They both chorused.

Shippo waltzed over to them, Kirara right beside him, mewing in greeting to Sango and Miroku. Then, she jumped onto Sango's lap and curled up into a ball. Shippo glanced to and fro Miroku and Sango in a confused manner, while Miroku's eyes drifted to Sango's rear end and she stroked Kirara, while smiling at Shippo's sudden confusion.

"Sango? I know you don't like Miroku touching your butt, but why is he allowed to look at it?" He asked innocently, forehead creasing in puzzlement. Sango flashed red and turned to Miroku.

SLAP

"He…hentai…" she murmured, controlling her blush. He grinned ruefully at her.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, right?"

He decided to take back his statement when she glared at him and her hand drifted to Hiraikotsu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha had decided to follow Takao and Kagome, but upon doing so the only thing he accomplished was letting out a record breaking one hundred and fifty growls, scare Takao and have his jealousy ignite. Kagome just had to bring him to a park when it was night time and the stars were glimmering and just had to sit them on a bench under a sakura tree which just HAPPENED to be blown by a gust of wind which just HAPPENED to scatter the cherry blossoms and make them dance in the air. Yeah, Inuyasha decided he didn't like the word 'Happened.'

They sat there star gazing, Takao smiling and Kagome smiling. Yet she looked at the ground smiling, but something was wrong and Inuyasha knew this. There wasn't the usual 'whole' glint in her eye. It was almost like she was missing something of her completion. He sat there on the tree, gazing into her eyes. He made sure not to get lost in them, in case she happened to look up and see Inuyasha spying on her. Oh god if that happened he'd be 'sat' for eternity and worse, Kagome would hate him. If she did say the words 'I hate you' in a believable and true tone, he would just break.

His thoughts were that she was thinking about Takao, but he was badly mistaken. For the whole time they had come there, she had been swarmed by thoughts of Inuyasha. She had tried to stop thinking about him, but as she spent more time with Takao, the more he came up in her mind and the longer he would remain. She gave a soft sigh, undetectable to the human ear, but Inuyasha picked it up. The gust of wind picked up again, making Kagome's hair billow and wrap around her face. Inuyasha, seeing this blushed and tried to look away, but found himself mesmerised. Takao was also gazing at Kagome, his own her too being billowed around and he was smiling.

Inuyasha glowered at him through half lidded eyes, but it was more a look of resignation hinted with weary anger.

'_But who am I to have a say in who Kagome loves. I mean, I'm surprised she even likes me as a friend. I always tick her off, yet she always comes back to me. She always urges me on and concerns for my welfare. She trusts me with all her heart was what she told me, even though I'm me! A hanyou! Does she know how much that touched me? She also brought other people to me and they became my friends too. She's done so much for me and what the hell have I done? I've taunted her, yelled at her, insulted her and pushed her away, but she still comes back…I suppose I…oh…right…thank you…I finally get it now…I'm in love with her right? Completely and utterly! Oh yeah! Make me realise when she goes to another man and make me go after Kikyou for..!'_

Then, the final piece of the puzzle was discovered by Inuyasha. Why Kagome was upset when he went to Kikyou. Why she refused to talk to him for a period of time afterwards. Why he smelt her tears…

It was because she was jealous. She didn't like it when he went to Kikyou and that had to mean that she had feelings for him! But…why? Why hadn't she told him? Was she fearing rejection? He berated himself. She had taken in the pain and hadn't told him. He had been oblivious to her feelings. Oh how could he torture his one true love like that? His ears flattened against his head again as he gazed at her, tears forming in his yellow eyes. And now here they were, with her falling for someone else. Had he lost her now?

The tears went and he glared at Takao. No, her feelings for him could not have gone so quickly. He wouldn't let anyone take _his _Kagome away. He smiled to himself. He felt extremely happy when he called her his Kagome. He turned back to said girl, gaze softening.

'_I'm truly sorry for hurting you Kagome. I'm sorry for being such a baka, but now I know that I never loved Kikyou, but I really do love you! And, I promise you, even though you won't hear me ask, to trust me when I say I will bring you back to my side.'_

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WOW! Inu's finally got it figured out, but we know he's oh so very stubborn. Alas, Sango and Miroku aren't doing too well. Maybe they will have some guidance from Shippo, eh?

Bye and thanks if you reviewed

Erinachanjr


	5. Chapter 5 Antics And Trouble

**Inuyasha Its Only Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu, but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

**We know the pairings and the InuKagomeTakao Love triangle **

**Where we last left off, our dense puppy finally sorted out his feelings, yet, will he approach Kagome? Or will Takao win the young miko's heart? Will Sango ever accept the fact she's fallen in love with a perverted houshi and will Miroku ever stop with the groping? Will Souta's singing ever get better? Well, the answer to the last one is most likely no, but for the other ones tune in!**

**And without further ado, let chapter five commence!**

**Chapter Five-The Antics Of Perverted Houshi's And Two Timing Hanyou's**

Back in the feudal era, things were not going smoothly at all in the still dormant relationship of Sango and Miroku. It had started as a normal day, before the Houshi got up to his antics and Sango didn't want to slap him, but there would soon be a problem. A woman called Atiko in the village was having her fortieth birthday this particular day. Now, as it was her big 40 she decided to invite every woman in the village and those in the next village. The men, most probably sensing they were going to be made day slaves by the female gender, suddenly decided to have an all men's hunting trip in a forest quite far away from the village and their group consisted of all the males from the village and all the males from the next village.

Now, as you are aware, the Houshi is in this village where the men have gone and tons of women of all ages, shapes and sizes are about to throw a rule free feminine party, 1500's style and when you add those two things together, you don't get a nice solution.

It was around midday as Sango and Miroku made their way along the pathway to the heart of the village, Sango bristling with energy and Miroku slugged with sleep, having spent too much glancing at women who bypassed the hut they were located in unto the early hours of the morning. Around ten, Kagome had entered the hut with her usual smile, only to have Shippo launch himself at her and be caught in the youkai exterminators death hug. Then, Sango, remembering her theory, began to ask Kagome if she was with a male, the response being a blush. This led to a bombardment of questions which even if Kagome wanted to she could not answer at the pace they were fired at her. She revealed she was 'only' getting along well with a tall boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes by the name of Takao Kyouhama, who attended a lot of her classes. Sango was then asked where Inuyasha was and though she wanted to say he was looking for Kagome, she refrained from doing so and told her they did not know. She winced when a solemn expression covered Kagome's face, but it was swiftly returned to her carefree one. She told Sango they could not progress without Inuyasha and then remembered last night she had promised to meet Takao's little sister at some point and after revealing this to Sango, the said person told her to go back and meet with Takao, telling the miko they would send Inuyasha to get her when he returned. She had received the reply as the sad look again but Kagome soon nodded and smiled, making her way back to the bone eater's well.

Though it was clichéd, Inuyasha, who was contemplating in Kagome's time, realised he could no longer smell her scent and guessed she had returned to feudal Japan. Cursing to himself for his bad surveillance, a few minutes after he had left, Kagome had returned, and during the process he did not get a whiff of her scent. When Sango said she had come and gone back, he got in a strop and said she should have stayed as they were already far behind on the quest, but was really angered by the fact he had just missed her.

With that aside, we find ourselves back with Miroku and Sango. Sango begins to speculate why no shops are open and no items are being sold. For some strange reason, she allows herself to be convinced by Miroku there is a demonic presence who can hide its life aura, so like a youkai killing duo they cautiously work their way around the area. When the two eventually hear happy screams and laughter, their eyes travel to a big hut. They slowly approach it and as Sango prepares to enter a trio of females tumble out, obviously drunk in some way gossiping about very random stuff. The Houshi's eyes gleam with interest upon seeing the girls, but he decides to hide any interest when Sango gives him a 'You-carry-on-with-the-hentainess-I'll-make-you-wish-you-were-getting-killed-by-mental-youkai's' look.

The birthday woman, upon seeing Sango, was gob smacked one woman had been left uninvited, so had proceeded to drag a protesting Sango into the hut, with Miroku, seeming unnervingly enthusiastic about the whole predicament, to follow. And these two lazy bums were meant to be buying stuff for Kaede, not partying like wild animals. Sure, Inuyasha would get away with partying like a wild animal as he was half dog, but the two 'adults' Miroku and Sango were not.

Sango was sitting by herself; a few feet away from the huddled figures of women which she noticed glanced at her every few minutes and began whispering. Miroku had gone off to dance with a woman of around sixteen, who was making seductive moves towards him and he seemed to comply. But oh, when they left, he was going to get it! Leaving her in an unknown environment for a slut! That had to be a crime! A life sentence in the 'slammer' as Kagome referred to it. But, she felt very odd this time. A feeling of unease tinged with sadness overwhelmed her. It was like she was afraid…afraid that Miroku would leave them all for this other woman as he seemed to be getting along with so greatly.

'_Or is it just my jealousy?' _She speculated to herself, tugging at her raven strands to pass the time. Among plotting what torture she would bestow upon the hentai Houshi and wondering when Kagome would next return, her undeniable and puzzling feelings for the Houshi were consuming her thoughts. It had always lurked somewhere in the back of her mind, but upon seeing his intent with the woman he was now dancing with; it had become her main topic to think about. What if Kagome had been right? What if she had fallen for him?

With a sigh of weariness, she concluded after many torturing thoughts that her feelings for him breeched that of friendship. She looked up and found herself gazing at the two, watching the sway of their bodies as they danced to the music the orchestra was playing. Was he only hentaing this girl or were his feelings for her genuine? She shook her head sadly. Either way, though he groped Sango, he groped other women, which told her he only thought of her as a 'groping' toy as he did for other females. How had she let herself fall for someone like him? And wasn't the feeling of love supposed to be blissful and pleasure ridden? She felt like her heart was cracking. That was when she realised that unlike the happy ever afters of fairytales, this was the real world. And she was trapped, trapped in the palm of fates hands.

"Oi, you gotta minute?"

Sango lifted her head up as if it were a big weight and dejectedly her eyes met the steel grey ones of a well built male, rude, but well built.

"I suppose…hey, I thought the males had fled."

"I ain't no coward."

"Ah I see. A big man not scared of the terror feminine talking and ordering."

"Oi Hebo! I never said I weren't!"

Sango blinked.

The guy had already come up with a nickname for her within in a minute of meeting her. The interesting thing itself was the nickname. Supposedly, she would be angered by being called that, but was more intrigued on why he called her 'clumsy' before she even walked of said something inappropriate. She then smirked devilishly. Maybe he would aid her in understanding the male mind more!

"Well Kenage, you never said you weren't."

It was the males turn to be intrigued and confused. He was also pleased he had been nicknamed manly by the strong 'chick' that was not falling for his charm. He had a feeling it would be fun to make her crack and fall.

"Those aside Hebo, you wanna dance or somethin'?"

He was also puzzled at why she had not lost her temper at being called 'clumsy' but that trait of calmness only raised his urges to get her to crack. Her lips curved up into a carefree smile.

"Why of course." And claiming his hand in her own, she led the man to the dance floor.

Yeah, it would be fun to get her to beg at his feet, and he intended to get her like all the other females, though he had no intentions of falling for her in the process…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome chuckled nervously as Souta peered up at Takao, who had stiffened under the intense gaze of Kagome's younger sibling. She made a memo to herself to absolutely murder Souta for embarrassing her. Seriously! A girl's younger brother studying a man as if his approval for this man to go out with his sister was needed was just humiliating.

Souta sighed tunelessly. He got the feeling Takao was a great guy, from first impressions and the fact he was really polite and sweet to Kagome unlike a certain silver haired hanyou. Though he still favoured Inuyasha in the older brother department, already and steadily, Kyouhama Takao was growing on him.

"You may proceed." He said quietly, stepping to the side and allowing a sweat dropping Takao to nervously make his way to Kagome, who now had a vein pulsating out of her head and was glaring at her brother, who closed his eyes and pretended he could not see her, but knew it was futile as she could practically smell the fear radiating off of him.

Kagome and Takao began to stroll out of the house casually, Takao in his usual whistling mood and hands in pockets stance, while Kagome was just well….Kagome.

"Amai-chan? Do you wanna come meet my family and sister?"

Kagome, as per usual, blushed at the mention of Amai-chan. Seriously, a boy calling her 'sweet-chan' would make some people burst into hysterics yet to her it was a very sweet thing to say. She was also red in the face at the fact he was asking her to meet his family. Wasn't that the sort of thing he'd ask his girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend?

'_I sincerely hope not.' _She couldn't stop herself from thinking. She immediately reddened further at her thoughts and dismissed the idea of any romance or what not, and concluded this was a very…big gesture of friendship toward a girl he had met two days ago….yeah, nothing wrong there.

"So Takao-kun, what's your little sis like?"

A grin breeched the border of his cheeks.

"Oh you're gonna love her Amai-chan! She's really nice and energetic, a lot like you in fact, just not as smart of pretty!"

Ah, you could hardly see Kagome's face due to the covering of red.

Takao blinked.

Did Kagome have a fever? "You ok Kags?"

"Me! OhIamreallyfineandI'msuddenlyallgiddyandall'yay'likeyoumustthinkIamatotalspaz!" (Oh I am really fine and I'm suddenly all giddy and all 'yay' like you must think I'm a total spaz)

Her response was a gentle and soothing chuckle.

"You a spaz? Even if you were one I'd still like you."

And so with rosy coloured cheeks and an odd glimmer in her eyes, she took his hand smiling and in turn got a bright smile and the two made their way, hand in hand, shimmering under the broad rays of the early morning sunlight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The claws of the Inuyoukai ripped and tore at the earth beneath him. If he saw that Takao boy even looking at Kagome the wrong way again, he'd tear him to pieces. He not being pleased that Kagome was happy around Takao was an UNDERSTATEMENT. If a pin dropped, he'd snap and be sent into a rage, going all youkai on everything that moved. Luckily, he had chosen a quiet place to spy…er, I mean watch from.

Yet, he'd have to track them and wait for when Takao WASN'T around Kagome during the day time. Luckily, she was too _besotted _with her human friend to notice his presence. He was glad she didn't, as it meant he could watch without occurrences, though he was incredibly saddened and infuriated by the revelation. Oh, in his eyes this male presence was growing more into the appearance of the Akuma, yet that was most likely his jealousy controlling him.

He feared he was losing the one he cherished most to this Akuma in disguise now, but he couldn't understand. What did she see in him? He wasn't strong! He was just a weak human! She would be safer on her own. Why choose a wimp over a strong hanyou?

'_Baka,' _his 'inner voice' berated him, _'Why is it always about strength? No wonder she is opening up to this human! There are other traits he possesses that you don't, which makes Kagome feel safe and secure around him! His kindness is the most powerful trait!'_

'_Can I suck these traits out of him and transfer them to my personality then?'_

'_No baka! Honestly…you have to focus and try and uncover them within yourself.'_

'_Y'know, instead of sitting here listening to your whining, can't I just go kill him and take her as mine?'_

'_Evil baka…no wonder she prefers his company…'_

'_Ignoring that comment…I can't help but wanna kill the bastard!'_

'_I can sense your youkai side bubbling…'_

'_So I can do that?'_

'_No…'_

_Ok…so I try to learn to be nice and stuff and wait for when Akuma ain't around?'_

'_Uh huh.'_

'_That's very hard…'_

'_Oh well, I'm your human side, and I like her too, so I wanna hurt him.'_

'_So why don't we?'_

'_Because if we do I really don't think she'll like us anymore.'_

'_Good point. Oh well, I'm gonna push aside my anger an' practice on bein' a gentleman.'_

'_Good for you. You need me to help and give you guidance in this challenge, I'll be right in your head, but, don't contact me in between Two pm and Three Pm, 'cause I'll be asleep.'_

'_Feh. Whatever…'_

And so his human side's voice vanished and the hanyou was left alone to think to himself. Hopefully, things with the Houshi and Youkai exterminator were going better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man was apparently nineteen and did look youthful. He had long green hair and steely grey eyes. He had told Sango his name was Haku Namata. They had begun to dance and immediately sounds of women urging her on and whistling at their dance moves erupted around the hut. Miroku had seen Sango coming in the direction of the dance floor and his brows had arched in confusion and the young girl he was dancing with was angered his attention was being focused upon another female prompted him to resume dancing with her.

He had ignored her easily and his eyes had automatically narrowed when she had seen a handsome man right behind her and the two were hand in hand. As we all know, an immense sense of jealousy flooded the look in his eyes and he felt very hurt. His eyes watched their every movement. He flinched when as they danced Sango rested her head against his chest and he had glared with seething teeth when the man had wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She was so small compared to him; his arms easily went around her.

Then Sango had glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Miroku standing there speechless. She smirked inwardly at his actions and wanting to make him feel the way she had felt loads of times before, nuzzled into Haku's chest.

But when she looked back she regretted it at the demonic look gracing the usual calm Houshi's features as he began to approach the two, Haku now all too aware of the Houshi's presence, was becoming jittery and nervous. Then, as he stormed towards them Sango realised that upon letting her sad and vengeful side take over, at some point she had crossed the line.

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, evil and jealous Miroku. He deserved a taste of his own medicine, but Sango went over board and as we all know, there is gonna be some fireworks next chapter. Inuyasha will have to teach himself to be a gentleman as well. He'll do great…and I'm lying but yeah…

And now people, this is where the poll starts!

If you review, you gotta say…Inu and Kagome, or…Takao and Kagome?

Bye and thanks if you've reviewed


	6. Chapter 6 The Party And His Past

**Inuyasha Its Only Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu, but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

**We know the pairings and the InuKagomeTakao Love triangle **

**Where we last left off, Kagome and Takao were getting along a bit more, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Yet, there real drama was at Atiko's fortieth birthday party, while a jealous Sango danced with Haku, igniting the jealousy of Miroku. Seriously, when will Sango and Miroku grow up and when will Inuyasha learn to be more gentlemen like? (Coughcough**NEVER**Coughcough)**

**The Poll at the particular moment is **

**Inu: 3**

**Takao: 0**

**But as we cannot have Inu approach Kagome just yet, ye must prepare yeself for more Takao and Kagome moments but as we know…it is inevitable for he and Inuyasha not to meet…**

**Note Inuyasha will not actually be in this chapter**

**And now…**

**Chapter Six: The Wild Party And Let's Meet The Family**

Kagome timidly glanced around the area, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. After meeting someone as good as Takao, you'd probably expect some kind of mansion to top it all off, but that theory was challenged. There were in a large forest and were standing in front of Takao's house at this particular moment. And to top off the bewilderment of a certain female Higurashi, in turned out he lived in a…tent.

It was a large tent mind you.

Takao noticed the look of puzzlement that crossed Kagome's face and scratching the back of his head, he gave a merry laugh. The miko blinked and then looked up at him, brown eyes meeting brown.

"Not very good ne?"

Eventually, Kagome snapped out of zombie puzzled mode and began to frantically wave her hands, blushing from embarrassment.

"Ah…n…no, no, its brill…iant." She stuttered.

He flashed her a toothy and knowing grin. He was utterly pleased. Whenever a 'friend' saw his house and found this, they immediately insulted it and walked off, saying they couldn't be caught dead around someone who didn't even have a bungalow. But Kagome tried to reassure him she thought it was brilliant! His grin widened and Kagome blinked blankly. She didn't run off! If possible, he felt even more attracted to the girl.

Kagome smiled coaxingly at him studied the place. There were a stack of logs outside the tent and a number of furniture's carved from wood placed around the area the tent was situated. She inwardly smiled. Despite the lack of electronics, which was very sad, this place appeared very cosy and family orientated.

"Oni-chan!" A loud and small voice called. Kagome looked confused yet again, but turned around to see a girl of around four running towards her. She had the same dark blue hair as Takao, yet it was to her shoulders and curled a bit at the bottom. Yet, her eyes were a light blue and green colour, completely different from Takao's, yet as Kagome noticed they both had the same fiery innocence burning within them.

She saw Takao standing beside her, hands in pockets, a warm smile upon his face. Kagome soon found a similar smile gracing her features while she observed him as he knelt down and outstretched his arms, catching the little girl running towards him in an embrace. He playfully ruffled her hair but then found her focus was not on Takao, but Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but gulp under the intense and studying gaze of the girl. Takao arched an eyebrow as he watched the girl peer inquisitively at Kagome. Then Kagome jumped a bit when the girl's eyes narrowed at her. The little girl freed herself from a perplexed Takao's grasp and launched herself at Kagome, who yelped but instinctively caught the girl so no harm would befall her. Takao immediately arose, eyes wide.

She found herself face to face with the girl, their noses touching. She shivered at the scary and over powering look in the girls earlier happy and cheerful eyes.

"Go on then, run," she hissed fiercely, confusing and terrifying Kagome to a further extent, "befriend oni-chan and then have nothing more to do with him just cause he doesn't have a proper house! I dare ya!" It was then the girl was ripped from Kagome.

The miko found herself breathing heavily after the encounter with the girl and berated herself from showing fear. Her eyes fell on Takao, holding the child in his arms, the same look the girl had used on Kagome directed at her this time.

"Listen to me Mariah. NEVER speak to that like Kagome again! EVER!" The dark frown on his face was replaced by concern as the little girls eyes began to water. Kagome was still totally confused, yet felt like crying because the little girl was about to, even though five seconds earlier she had threatened her.

Takao bit his lower lip and then hugged the little girl in his arms. She clutched the fabric of his shirt and began sobbing into it.

"Gomen na sai oni-chan! I just thought she was…just like the others…"

He smiled down at his little sister, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. And I'm sorry for yelling, but…Kagome is far from that type of person. She's the sweetest teenager in the world."

Regarding the comment, Kagome blushed in a feverent way, while Mariah pulled her face from Takao's chest to look Kagome over without the look of 'How-dare-you-come-here-you-big-meanie.'

Her brother gently placed her on the ground and she scurried over to Kagome, who looked down and blinked. Mariah cocked her head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity, and then her mouth lifted into a big smile. A growl erupted from somewhere and blushing meekly as the two girls gawked at him, he patted his stomach. He settled his bag down and opened it up. After rummaging around for a few seconds, he pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. He unwrapped it and took a large bite, whilst Mariah's smile grew.

"Kagome-chan? Are you gonna be my new big sis?"

Takao choked on his food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango realised she was in a bit of a pickle now. Miroku was storming towards her and Haku and he was far from happy. He'd probably be able to win the medal for the most ticked off in the world right now and she figured she couldn't wiggle her way out of this one without some drama. Haku's grip on her was now loosening, not that she was complaining, but that showed he could feel the fear.

He halted a few inches away. You'd expect his eyes to be upon Haku, but they were not. They were upon Sango. He sent her a demeaning glare which sent a chill down her spine. She never saw this side of him except in battles when someone got hurt or they were loosing, yet…this was a different kind of anger, as a smart woman like Sango sensed, acidic jealousy.

She gulped and found herself tightening her grip on Haku for comfort, preventing him from escaping. His steel grey eyes looked upon her face and the overwhelming fear and inwardly sighing, he made the choice to stay put and aid her if need be.

Miroku was just annoyed and perplexed by the number of emotions he had developed in that instant. Anger was the most powerful of it, next was sadness and last but not least a feeling of betrayal. How could Sango just dance with a man she had just met rather than someone she had known for much longer? It rattled his nerves and mind by thinking on it and only furthered his anger.

His eyes quickly darted from Sango to Haku. Haku, whose resolve to stay was already weakening, gave an involuntary shudder. Miroku narrowed his eyes at the man harshly.

"Remove yourself from her." He commanded acidly. Nodding over and over he pushed Sango away slightly, running off into the crowd of silent spectators, who were marvelling on the tension and drama right before them. Atiko was fuming secretly though. It was HER party and SHE was the one to make the rules and this kind of thing was not part of them. As if reading her mind, his glower moved from the spot Haku was once in over to her, immediately making her stop with her constant mind whining.

Sango though was absolutely ballistic at two things. The least angry she was at was the fact that the big man who had called her 'Hebo' called Haku had been a coward and obeyed a demand like that from Miroku of all people. But that could not compare to the second thing on her ballistic list, oh no. That damned perverted Houshi had the NERVE to firstly interrupt her dance but THEN make him go?

She was trembling with rage and seeing the fire practically radiating off her made the audience sweat drop and back away. Normally, Sango would have a fiery aura around her and normally Miroku would just smile at it cheerily, but another two things were different. She had never been this angry before, as this anger was the kind of anger that would last longer than a spur of the moment anger. The second thing was that instead of smiling, Miroku was too caught up in his own rage to even notice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She queried in a cold, low voice. His eyes narrowed further as they landed back on the youkai exterminator and several of the audience gulped.

"You shouldn't be dancing with people you just met." He responded in a tone to match hers. It was her turn to narrow her eyes at the male standing a short distance away. She couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"So? He's much more of a gentleman then you'll ever be."

Silence.

Utter silence.

SNAP.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT BEING A BLOODY GENTLEMAN! AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR THE FEELINGS OF HER FRIENDS!"

Sango's eyes widened.

The earlier whispering from the audience came to a halt, as a hushed silence mingled with the tense atmosphere.

There was no silence in the hut or the area surrounding the hut. There was not even the chirping of birds all sound of the wind. It appeared all those things were too watching what was transpiring below, also brought to silence.

Sango snapped.

There was a lump in everyone's throats.

Time seemed to freeze.

Miroku, wide eyed let his hand drift to his cheek, to rest upon the red hand mark there.

He looked into Sango's eyes and saw the liquid forming in them.

"SO I'M A WHORE AM I? SO, YOU'RE EXCUSED TO GROPE PEOPLE AND DANCE WITH PEOPLE YOU HAVE JUST MET AND I AM NOT? WHY DO THE LAWS OF HUMAN DECENCY NOT APPLY TO YOU? AND YOU SAY I DO NOT CARE FOR MY FRIENDS? YOU THINK I JUST FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU, KAGOME, INUYASHA AND SHIPPO BECAUSE I DON'T CARE? YOU THINK I SPEND MY DAYS ENDLESSLY WONDERING ABOUT KOHAKU AND SEARCHING FOR HIM WHENEVER I CAN BECAUSE I DON'T CARE? SORRY HOUSHI, BUT I BELIEVE YOUR UTTERANCE COMES FROM YOUR OWN SELFISHNESS! YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER AND LEAVE ME ALONE IN A PLACE I DON'T KNOW AND PREVENT ME FROM HAVING A DANCE? WHEN ANOTHER FEMALE COMES AROUND YOU ACT AS THOUGH I DO NOT EXIST! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN THIS HAPPENS! I FEEL ALONE AND NEGLECTED! JUST BECAUSE OF YOU! YET I HAVE NOT SPOKEN THIS BUT…THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CONTINUOUSLY BE BLIND AND NOT NOTICE! MIROKU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! I HATE YOU WITH ALL OF MY SOUL, MIND AND HEART!"

And with that she turned around and ran, pushing her way through the frozen crowd and out of the hut, tears streaming down her face and landing upon the ground, telling those who saw them to where she ran to console in the quietness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For a while after Mariah's question, a blushing Kagome and Takao had avoided one another's gaze. The young girl Mariah found this rather humorous. This made her get the idea that Kagome may be her older sister even more so. Kagome herself had only been here an hour, but she had warmed up to Mariah, and vice versa. She was calling her 'Aneue' and 'Kagome-chan.' already.

Kagome herself was interested in the fact they lived in a tent yet Takao went to school. When she had queried, he had grinned and explained. Apparently, his mother and father had split up because both were having an affair with someone. His mother had completely vanished after the break up and they had not heard from her in years. Their father too had gone away, yet he did fund them with money. The night before his father had left, he had left a note. Takao found the note, of which he kept in his wooden 'treasure box' and handed it to Kagome. It read:

_Dear Takao and Mariah,_

_I do realise what a strain these events have but on you and I must say I and your mother are most ashamed. Though she has vanished without a trace, I just know she is guilt ridden and thinking of you both every single moment, as am I. I'm afraid it didn't work because we got married without the most important thing. Love. Without that, things like this can never remain for long. I am regretful to say I cannot return after this. I shall give you the money to live a decent life my children, but the likelihood of us ever meeting again is impossible. I know you think I am a coward, and I know I am, but I cannot face you out of shame, or the possibility of my darkness tainting your innocence. Mariah, you're such a sweet angel and I know you will grow up and make me and mother proud. Takao, you're a strong and caring lad, and will too make me and mother proud. And please my son, look after you're younger sister, and grow up happily._

_Love your father_

_Dimanche Kyouhama_

Takao's eyes shot open when he saw tears fall upon the paper. He noticed the hand grasping it visibly shaking. He looked into the brown orbs of Kagome and she made no attempt to hide the tears freely falling down her face. Concern was the emotion represented in his eyes.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"

"I…I…its just (sob) that you're (sob) so…so (sob) brave…you and (sob) Mariah…I can't believe or (sob) understand the pain you're in (sob) but…"

He was cut off when a pair of arms flew at her and wrapped around her. She let out a squeal as she was brought to Takao, who placed his face in the nook of her shoulder. (Place in the middle of neck and shoulder)

"Please don't cry…I've learned to live with it…it doesn't hurt me anymore and…Mariah doesn't remember them anyways. She had only been born."

Kagome sighed and placed her chin on Takao's shoulder, giving him a sideways glance.

"But Takao-kun, you still hurt."

Tsuzuku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Dodges flying debris) Ah! Save me! Yeah, I know Inu's got the most votes, but I wanted to explain a bit more about Takao. I promise they'll be some Kagome and Inuyasha next chappie! Oh…and Sango's finally flipped…

Ideas for chapter seven gladly welcomed

Please R+R

Thanks if you reviewed

Remember the poll!


	7. Chapter 7 Personal Matters And Moments

**Inuyasha Its Only Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu, but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own him, he wouldn't be such a jackass…who runs off to dead clay pots. **

**We know the pairings and the InuKagomeTakao Love triangle **

**I don't actually hate Kikyou, its just she gets in the way. I don't tend to hate any anime characters or anyone.**

**As of now, Kagome has just learnt some personal facts about Takao. Meanwhile, Miroku has been an ass and Sango is infuriated with him. Will Sango and Miroku ever make up? Will Inuyasha and Kagome meet again? Will…Sango and Miroku fight some more..? God have mercy on our souls if they do.**

**POLL:**

**Inuyasha: 5**

**Takao: 1**

**Oh well, though Inuyasha has an early lead, its still not determined**

**I'll respond now to the reviewers of chapter six, though as I have deleted the authors note, their reviews are located on the actual chapter seven...**

**Kagome442006-: D lol, yeah, Sango should really set Miroku straight in the anime. Mariah's very overprotective of her oni-chan. And yeah, Sango is awesome when she is ticked off, but very scary. You wouldn't want to be in viewing range when she is like that.**

**babygurl213-: ( Yeah, Takao hasn't had it easy. I was thinking though, wait, he's turning Mary Stuish, so in this chapter I've included some...facts about him lets say. (Shifty eyes) Yeah, considering Inuyasha has quite a lead, he'll probably win. Not that I favour him winning over Takao (Crossed fingers) I know, who can resist Inu with the puppy dogness? Lol. It'll soon get even MORE agitating for Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Whether or not they do get together depends on whoever reviews this leaves a vote. Ha ha and we just now I can't not have Inuyasha and Takao NOT meet. And, I'm still not done with Miroku and Sango yet (Evil laugh) Thanks for the last comment : D, hope I manage to continue in your satisfactory way!**

**La Dark-Yeah, I myself love a good old InuKags story. Yup, who doesn't love a kickass Sango totally flipping out on hentai houshi? Maybe Miroku will actually get where shes coming from now. Thanks for the well done. Though, Sango has a little revenge plan...(coughcoughinthintLOOKATTHETITLEhinthintcoughcough)**

**inuyashawife12-Yeah, he is such an ass sometimes, but we really wish he wasn't, right (blank stares) uh um...or maybe we do? (Cheers!) Ok, he's gonna be an ass again sooner or later in this fic if I have anything to say about it! I purposely put some Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter, but who said there won't be more Takao and Kagome for the while. What if Kikyou comes back with a vengance. Ooh. (Brainstorming) And what about Koga? Ah, I really shouldn't be flinging plot ideas at you, so I guess I'll stop ranting now.   
**

**And like I promised, an Inu and Kags chapter (A TINY BIT OF TAKAO AND KAGOME)**

**Chapter Seven: Personal Matters And Surfacing Memories**

Kagome sighed, brushing sweat off her forehead. Sure, the quaint little tent was cosy and nice, but it could include the modern art of cooling; an air conditioner. Of course, a fan would work, but there was no electricity in this place. She had also found herself intrigued by Takao's nature. Being brought up in a different environment, he had naïve views about the 'outside world.' She had brought her mp3, and he had thought it was some sort magical item. He was now in a corner of the tent listening intently to music. She had also learnt though he was smart, most people would think it weird if they discovered he had never listened to music and further so. He could also be quite nosy asking Kagome about these things. She guessed all these annoying little factors were brought about how he grew up. He knew fundamentals like; book, shampoo and what not, but when it came to electronics…he didn't even know what a camera was. She decided to give him a little flash camera, and he fiddled around with it with the nature of an innocent, which was rather heart-warming to watch. Kagome wondered where Takao and Mariah washed, so they took her there.

She was brought to a river, flowing elegantly along and teeming with fish, the suns rays casting down upon the transparent water, making it glisten. Kagome clasped her hands together, her brown eyes lighting up, while Mariah, ecstatic at her 'aneue's' reaction began tugging at her shirt and jumping up and down with joy. Kagome looked down at the little girl, beaming.

"Nani? Can I help you Mariah-chan?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Nah Aneue Kagome-chan, I'm gonna help you!" Mariah declared happily.

Kagome blinked in confusion, arching an eyebrow at the younger female. She finally grinned and stooped down to Mariah's level, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"What's that Mariah-chan?"

"Well, when you and oni-chan get married an' stuff, you gotta buy him 2 in 1 shampoo."

"Shampoo and conditioner."

"Shampoo and condition. But it affects the dandruff."

"Dandruff?"

"Yeah, oni-chan has dandruff."

Clearly surprised, Kagome proceeded to glance over at her 'future husband' with astonishment and in fact there he was, scratching his head mercilessly. She hadn't figured he had had dandruff, but then again she hadn't exactly thoroughly inspected his head…Mariah was so into the thought of Kagome being her older sister, there was no reasoning with her. In the little girl's eyes, Takao and Kagome will get married, have kids, she'll be an aunt, they'll all live happily ever after and for the moment the best thing of all was that she'd have a lovely older sister as well as a lovely older brother!

Kagome then felt the need to attend something from watching the tranquil flow of the river and bid Mariah and Takao a farewell. She rushed back towards her home, feet pounding hard upon the ground as she did so, determination flaring in her eyes. Eventually, she reached home and her mother was there. Instead of being greeted by Kagome, as was the usual situation, she rushed past her and ran into the shrine.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked before casting her gaze towards the shrine where the well was housed. A small smile played on her lips as she resumed attending sweeping up the leaves.

"She's running back to face him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome climbed out of the well and took in a deep breath. She was not to be disappointed as the fresh fragrance of the feudal era seeped through her nostrils. Humming slightly, she hopped onto the unhampered grass, readying the bag strapped to her. She began another sprint, a tad weary from the last one, yet her overwhelming desire to see her friends again in this ear overpowered this minute sensation.

She suddenly halted when she heard running, coming towards her direction. At first, with hope, relief and anxiety she thought it was Inuyasha, but her hopes dulled as she recognised the aura as not his, but…Koga's.

Sighing, she immediately looked over her shoulder as a whirlwind appeared and hastily subsided, revealing a wolf youkai with long black, tied up hair. Upon seeing Kagome staring at him, he gave her a fangy grin, to make her mentally roll her eyes.

"Heya Kagome. I knew you'd come back to me."

Eye roll.

"I know I'm pretty darn irresistible."

Left eyebrow twitch.

"Now, I know Dog crap has hurt you, but I'm here and I can take you back to my den."

Right eyebrow twitch.

"And we could, y'know, catch up, get to know each other a little better, discuss plans…"

Pulsating vein, two eyebrows twitching.

Kagome really didn't have time for Koga and his antics. Sure, any other day she could tolerate him, Inuyasha practically seething with jealousy or not, but now was not the ideal time, nor place, for her now limited liking.

"Look Koga," she sighed, rubbing her temples to ease her urge to scream at him, "I really think…"

"Mate…"

TWHACK!

Koga reeled back not from pain, but from shock. Kagome, HIS Kagome, had just walloped him on the head! He gulped and backed away a bit, as he observed the blaze in her eyes increase. He figured she was using him to release her pent up stress about the whole Inuyasha thing, so, though he had gotten the wrong theory, he decided to do the right thing for once; leg it with his tail between his legs.

He winked at her and did a sort of salute/goodbye wave motion with his hand, before rushing off at extreme speeds. She let out a long breath, before pivoting around and going to high speed mode again.

Her legs burning with ache, sweat running down her face, she was extremely relived when gradually the village Kaede's hut was located appeared into view. She ran past befuddled villagers and finally came to her last halt outside the hut, panting a bit and regaining her breath, before she walked in. She glanced around to find Miroku was not around, nor were Shippo or Kaede, but Sango was definitely there, oh yes, with…another man?

Kagome's jaw practically hit the ground. Sango was there, giggling like a girly girl while a tall man was playing with her black locks, whispering things in her ears, which seemed to cause her giggling. What on earth had Kagome missed? Had all sanity gone with her? Where the heck was Inuyasha as well? God, if thinks took a turn for the worse, say Miroku or something appeared, then all hell would break loose.

And unfortunately, as Kagome mused, it did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha, whom had dozed off after having another heated argument with his human side, inevitably turned too much on the branch he had fallen asleep on and…fell to the ground with a large WHAM which could be heard for miles. So obviously awake now, the Inuyoukai grumbled something incoherent under his breath, most likely cursing and pushed himself up, wiping away the dirt smeared upon his face.

And then, that was when he smelt her scent. Yes ladies and gentleman, the fact we have known for a while finally dawned on Inuyasha, who had been sleeping through the event. Kagome was back in da house! Um…or rather, let's just go with back in the feudal era. Joy leapt about his amber eyes and prancing, light on his toes he began to make his way towards the hut, before…

'_Wait baka! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' _

Inuyasha promptly stopped in his tracks, glancing around the area cautiously, but getting rather nervous as he could not locate the source of the voice. Then, he swore his mind sighed…oh wait! He was the voice! Uh…or rather, part of him was.

'_Who you calling baka, baka?' _He bit back to his human voice.

'_Hee hee hee!'_

'_What?'_

'_You just called yourself a baka!'_

'_WHA? N…no I didn't! I called YOU a baka, baka!'_

'_I am YOUR human side.'_

'_Oh shaddup…why'd you call me a baka in the first place…bakaInu?'_

''_CAUSE YOU ARE! You can't see Kagome yet…DISCOURTEOUSInu. Any who, who you callin' bakaInu?'_

'_DiscourteousInu! Why I oughta…'_

'_DON'T go all primal on me DiscourteousInu. I'm just saying you need some lessons in manner before your misery bound clueless self can embrace a woman of her integrity.'_

'_WHO asked you to say anything?'_

'_ATLEAST I'm SAYING something and not GROWLING something.'_

'_Why you little..! I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bit…"_

'_YOU CAN'T G.E.N.I.U.S! I'm inside your head.'_

'_Wait 'till I get up there…'_

'_Wuh ho. Is that a threat?'_

'_YEAH! IT IS! You little talkative little shi…"_

'_You need therapy.'_

'_YOU BAST…'_

'_I mean, you have half of yourself talking to you…'_

'_Bloody, inferior, Fu…'_

'…_AND you have issues. You're a swear-a-holic.'_

'_Am not bastard.'_

'_Uh huh, you're not.'_

'_And I don't need therapy.'_

'_I bet you will. Next thing your youkai side'll come to derange your mind.'_

'_HEY YOU! For the last time…'_

'_Slaughter all humans!'_

'_Eh?' bakaInu  
_

'_Who the hell is it now?' disInu  
_

'_Youkai power!'_

'_Oh Jesus…' bakaInu  
_

'_Fear me mortal Inuyasha!'_

'_And now we have deranged mental psychopathic misunderstood evil youkai Inuyasha, or for short terms, because that'll eventually be hell annoying to keep saying…d.m.p.m.e.yInu.' bakaInu  
_

'_Why not psychoInu?' disInu  
_

''_Cause my name for him is cooler.' bakaInu  
_

'_HOLD UP!' d.m.p.m.e.yInu _

'_Yay! My name got chosen!' bakaInu  
_

'_Dammit… (Grumble)' disInu  
_

'_I GET A SAY IN MY OWN BLOODY NAME!' d.m.p.m.e.yInu_

'_No ya don't.' bakaInu  
_

'_Wanna bet mumma's boy?' d.m.p.m.e.yInu_

'_Oh no you didn't!' bakaInu  
_

_Narrator: Sounds could be heard from within Inuyasha's head, mostly consisting of the sound of whacking and yelps of pain._

'_Y'know what? Screw you two! I'm goin' back to sleep!' dusinu  
_

_Narrator: So, whining like a two year old, disInu, A.K.A the 'original brand of Inu' made his way out and halted talking to his two sides._

'_Who the hell are you?' disInu  
_

_Narrator: Someone Erinachanjr appointed to comment on your nut job self conversations._

'_Who the heck is Erinachanjr…wait, there'll be more conversations! No, hold up for one dam sec..!" disInu  
_

_Narrator: Tune in next time on the three Inu's self talks. Guest star on tomorrow's episode will be Robin and Starfire from Teen Titans!'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome practically jumped out of the firing line, which happened to be Miroku's gaze. After his entrance, tension was swarming over them, but they had yet to notice Kagome. Sweating, she watched the interaction between Miroku and Sango. The mystery man had released Sango, quivering at the back of the room somewhere. Kagome looked into Kagome's eyes to see his insane jealousy and unwillingly gulped.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen! She was meant to come back to a nice, quiet and normal place, filled with happy troopers. Normal slapping Sango and cheesy grinning groping Miroku. She actually prayed Naraku came and kidnapped her, or in her better regard Lord Fluffy, A.K.A Inuyasha's older half brother, the full youkai Sesshomaru.

Currently, Miroku and Sango's eyes were locked in a heated grudge match, neither wavering all lacking in any…fighting passion. Kagome was about to interject, but thankfully the Lords didn't have her do it. Instead all three were snapped from focus when they heard a;

"COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE RUNT!"

Kagome's eyes widened, her heart fluttered and a lump formed in her throat. She knew that voice…

In came scurrying a frantic Shippo, whom unaware of the fight between Sango and Miroku, dived right at Kagome. Miroku and Sango, for the first time, gaped, realising Kagome had been there the whole time. Sango blushed, feeling so humiliated in front of whom she divined as her younger sister…Miroku meanwhile was just gobsmacked he was so clueless.

And then, in leapt the owner of the angry claim. There was a blur of red, a screech of a young youkai kitsune and then a…crash? As the red blur jumped onto Kagome, intending to massacre the little one known as Shippo.

Apparently, Inuyasha had not gone to sleep, in fact, he couldn't as Kagome's thoughts invaded his mind. He declined against the longing urge to see her because of bakaInu's words echoed disdainfully in his head. As he had slipped into a deep meditation like thought, an energetic Shippo found him and racking in his not yet fully developed mind, came to the conclusion that Inuyasha was…broken.

So, being the curious little rascal he is, he began to study Inuyasha in hopes of finding a possible method to 'fix' him. And he finally decided on one when he saw them twitch. Forcefully, the younger kitsune…yanked both his ears, both at the same time, both 'fixing' him but also leaving him fuming.

This led to him only having eyes for killing Shippo, forgetting about Kagome for the brief period, Shippo jumping into Kagome's arms and thus leading him to repeat. When he looked up and his amber eyes met with astonished brown, his heart skipped a beat.

It was actually Kagome.

The person he thought he had driven from his life.

The person he knew had been there for a while yet was still not expecting to see again.

The person he was in a rather amusing position with…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hee, hee, hee, I'm naughty…anyways, I couldn't resist a little bit of randomness, as I've just read a very amusing Teen Titans fic called Breaking Point by tenshijaki, so I suggest if you like Teen Titans, humour, fluff and the pairings RobStar BBRae, I recommend reading it : D Anyways…

Poll's still runnin'!

Takao or Inuyasha? Which one..?

What the hell is Sango doing with Haku? Even I'm not sure : O

Will those two ever make up?

What will Inuyasha and Kagome do?

When will Takao and Inuyasha meet?

Who will Kagome choose? (Your choice of course)

When will I stop bugging you with questions?

Never. (Nah, I'll stop now)

Please R+R

Hope you enjoyed the…lapse of sanity.

Thanks if you have reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8 When He Runs While She Waits

**Inuyasha Its Only Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu, but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own him, he wouldn't be such a jackass…who runs off to the dead. Kikyou's cool though, but she's just sorta…dead.**

**We know the pairings and the InuKagomeTakao Love triangle **

**Ah, when we last left our puppets…ah, I mean, dear anime friends, things were happening. Inuyasha and Kagome had met again in a rather odd way and Haku was quivering in a corner somewhere. Finally the gang have been reunited, but will Kagome and Inuyasha exchange nice calm words? Or will they just fight again, causing déjà vu? What about Sango and Miroku? Will they actually get together? Well, eventually of course as they technically do get together near when the anime ends, though I won't say how, so yeah…**

**I haven't updated in ages 'cause…well, I suppose I could give you a reason like; I didn't have time or I had writers block, but the truth is I didn't. I came up with other ideas and focused on them and I'm just plain lazy O.o So, sorry for the long wait. Weee! Its an update : )  
**

**Poll**

**Inuyasha: 8**

**Takao: 2**

**We have a near winner, but hey?  
**

**Hee, hee, on with chapter 8…Drama…mu ha ha **

**Chapter 8: While He Runs…While She Waits…**

I just bet most of us will have already had or will feel this kind of feeling at some point in our lives. What, you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, you know about the feeling where your chest seems to seize and you almost have trouble breathing? The one where this odd sensation in the pit of your stomach aches and aches? Well, if you have, it's rather easy to understand that two people were not immune to these kinds of feelings.

Miroku and Sango both blinked, both with their mouths open to speak, yet nothing came out. Shippo snuggled into Kagome, whimpering, before he realised he wasn't in any danger. He smelt Inuyasha's angry aura had diminished and was replaced by confusion, joy and unease. It then came to dawn on him that perhaps the answer to his sudden aura change lied within the mortal he was currently clinging to.

When he had been running for his life, he knew Sango and Miroku were having problems. Sango was frustrated and hurt, Miroku was flustered and hurt. Neither of them really understood much anymore. He knew it would have been odd to seek refuge from one of them. But then, as he himself unknowingly did, the kami's appeared to congratulate him for brining Inuyasha to Kagome, by bringing Kagome for him to dive to, if that made any sense.

Now, the silence was taunting, affecting everyone in the little hut. There would not be another raging argument from Sango and Miroku while this was happening, and no noise anyhow. Eyes wide, the Inuyoukai felt his lungs tighten and his heart slow. He didn't know exactly what to do…he was so puzzled and unsure. Unsure if she was here or not, clueless at how to act and he could see the same emotions reflecting in her deep brown eyes.

This was ridiculous though. Someone had to break the intense silence, and that wish was granted when Kaede walked in, carrying herbs she had recently picked. Upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes did not widen but showed alarm and then a puzzling hint of sympathy, for what was unknown. Scared, the hanyou pushed himself up and ran as fast as he could away, out of the hut, not looking back to anyone, but sensing the dramatic change in Kagome's aura.

The girl, eyes still fully open, sat up straight, a dazed expression having a firm hold. Sango and Miroku exchanged silent glances, while Shippo looked up worriedly to his 'okaasan' eyes sad. Kaede coughed, snapping Kagome from her daze and approached the befuddled girl slowly. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Hai, that was a rather sudden encounter, but child, ye must understand Inuyasha did not run from you, but from himself. He did not run out of spite, but fear and conflicting emotions. Please try to understand that he has done quite a lot of running in his life…"

Kagome stared up at Kaede, eyes not displaying anything but her previous shock, but in an instant she flung herself at the older woman, sobbing her heart out. Sango rushed over to her while Kaede patted her head and Shippo started crying too. Miroku sighed sorrowfully, before noticing a bemused Haku in the corner. The man sweatdropped and reached his feet, dusting himself down and waving.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the man, a pitiful look now gracing his features, but annoyance still remained.

"You. Get out of here right now."

Before Miroku had even finished, Haku had obliged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha hung his head despairingly, the face of a hanyou with drooped ears reflecting in the river. He growled dangerously, before in a flash his arm was raised and a balled hand had connected with the water, shattering the image of him and creating a relatively large splash. The stray droplets of water found him and clung to his long hair, ears and clothes, but he did not shift from his position.

Eventually, after a few more birds of not any youkai kind had chirruped and his fist had begun to numb from the cold, Inuyasha's hand retreated from the river, but clenched instinctively once again when his feeling in it had returned.

'_You unholy baka! What the hell did'ja run off like that? She probably thinks you didn't wanna see her!' Baka Inu_

'…' _DisInu _

'_Yeah, what the foolish mortal said.' Youkai now addressed as PsyInu _

'…' _DisInu_

'_Hmm, he really is out of it.' PsyInu_

'_No kidding.' BakaInu_

'_What now mortal?' PsyInu_

'_Eh? What'dya want me to do? Jump out from his mind and slap him senseless until he gets his sense back?' BakaInu_

'_Now I see the significance between you and the name 'BakaInu.' Hmm, interesting. No, I do not expect you to jump out of his mind mortal. AND quote; 'slap him **senseless **until he gets his **sense** back?' What the hells up with that you baka mortal? That was a quote with no meaning.' PsyInu_

'_Phh…well.' BakaInu_

'_Teen Titans, go..! There's nothing here…'_

'…_Was that Robin?' BakaInu_

'_How the hell would I know?' PsyInu_

'_Friend Robin, we appear to be lost!'_

'_Gah! Starfire! Wait, I can't see my body!'_

'_O.o.' Dis+PsyInu _

_Narrator: Look, our guests have arrived! Let's..!_

'_Ignore you and leave DisInu to sort out his problems.' PsyInu_

'_I agree.' BakaInu_

_Narrator: Hey..!_

"SHADDUP!" Inuyasha roared, beginning to pound his head. When silence reigned in his head, the hanyou sighed and his head lowered even more. His ears twitched when a bundle of fur raced towards him. He growled menacingly, making the bundle of fur hesitate and halt in its tracks. It blinked, before mustering up its courage and continuing to canter towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped growling and glanced over his shoulder to see Shippo had too stopped, by his side and was smiling heartily up at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away to the flowing river, wiping the smile from Shippo. The kitsune inwardly grumbled, before plonking himself down and beginning to play with his toes. Minutes past and that was the only activity bestowed to the eyes of Inuyasha from Shippo. And gradually so, Shippo's repetitive and constant actions began to anger him ever so slightly…and eventually he was on the brink of insanity. "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Inuyasha finally roared, vein pulsating.

Shippo gawked, sweating a waterfall; before Inuyasha scowled and whipped his head away, allowing Shippo to breathe freely. The kitsune mumbled something and began to prod the hanyou, who this time hastily replied. He glowered at Shippo through drooped eyes, sweatdropping. "Look, if you're here to warn me about Kagome comin' to osuwari me, you wasted your time, because I can take…"

"No, you can't take it," the kitsune interjected warily while shock crossed Inuyasha's expression, "you really, really can't."

"What do you mean?" His voice was subdued of any emotions except confusion and came out higher than he had intended. Shippo stopped fiddling with his toes and began to pick up flowers. Inuyasha watched in hushed awe as the little kitsune began to construct a necklace of flowers. He beamed up at Inuyasha when he noted the Hanyou's eyes flood with interest.

"It's called a 'daisy chain'," Shippo explained, still adding the small flowers, "okaasan told me how to make it. Do you wanna know how to make it Otousan?"

Inuyasha blinked, about to speak, when he noted the hope in Shippo's eyes. Sighing, the hanyou gave a small smile and picked up a stray flower that had haphazardly been discarded by where his feet were.

"Sure."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango rubbed her eyes, yawning sleepily as moonlight was cast through the squares carved into the hut that represented windows. She took time to glance at the slumbering Kagome, who rolled about in her sleep, mumbling and sweating profusely. She sighed and stared at the ground, tucking loose strands behind her ear. She hated things like this. Kagome was absolutely devastated that Inuyasha had left her again; though she had been reassured time and time again he did not hate her. Though, convincing her and then persuading Inuyasha to come backs soon were nigh impossible.

She had noticed Shippo had slipped out and frantic had attempted to find him, as Kagome had practically cried herself to sleep. Though, as she had tried to rush out of the door, Kaede had stopped her with an intense stare that seemed to paralyse her. She had opted to stay then, only because of the reassurance that had lingered within the confines of Kaede's stare.

She sighed once more, which was something she had done a lot since the events had started. How long was it ago now? How long ago had it been when things were calm? When there was no intense fighting and bickering between as usually family bound group? Though the time of alterations had been lost to the youkaislayer, she was certain on one thing, if things were not corrected soon, Naraku would grow stronger with each passing moment and the group would always walk in silence, if it ever got back to normal.

"Why do things turn out like this?" She mused, scratching the back of her head tentatively. Things like this never did turn out well, but sometimes…

"You're still up? Wow. I'm impressed and stunned you aren't tired from today's drama." A sagely voice called to her, making her body jerk. She blinked at the recognition of the voice and gulped, turning her head to the side. The voice sighed and she heard footsteps gently padding along the ground towards her. She frowned, and against her will felt a blush forming. At least he wasn't barking at her…

"…What do **you **want?" She retorted in a harsh tone, bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel the houshi behind her, gazing intently at the back of her head. Sango tried to dismiss the heat embracing her cheeks and 'humphed' closing her eyes. She outwardly flinched when Miroku sat beside her, crossing his arms and staring ahead.

"What do **you **want me to want?" He asked in an unusual tone. Blush deepening; she turned her attention to anywhere that wasn't Miroku, before clenching her fists.

"Isn't it simple..?" She murmured, tension depleting.

He gave her a solemn sideward glance, hinted with bemusement.

"Not to me…"

This time, she did face him, black orbs meeting black orbs.

"I want you, to want…"

"ME!" A voice yelled cheerily, "ITS ME! I'M BACK! WHEEE!"

The two adults each looked to the opposite direction, blushing and sweatdropping though frowning. Shippo bounded in cheerily, a daisy chain was the peculiar item he was grasping. And then, the frown was turned upside-down upon their faces when, to their amazement, Inuyasha walked in. He met their astonished eyes with the arch of an eyebrow, before scowling.

"Keh, what's with you two?" He queried, blushing slightly as he knew full well what drove their amazed eyes, "You look like you've seen a ghost." When they did not respond, the Inuyoukai 'keh'd' yet again and strode over to a spot relatively near Kagome, plonking himself down on the ground, crossing his arms and legs. Sango and Miroku blinked, before Sango burst into hysterics.

She ran over to the hanyou and crushed him into a bear hug, which he protested against, complaining it was against the law to not let anyone not breathe. Shippo bounded over to them, smiling triumphantly while Miroku too joined them, smiling cheerily.

"BAKA!" Sango exclaimed, glomping him tighter, "You actually came back! Now you can confess to Kagome and everything'll be alright!"

At this, the hanyou flashed crimson and defiantly pushed the puzzled youkaislayer away from him. He crossed his arms once more and closed his eyes. Sango glowered, eyebrow twitching. Oh please not this melodrama now!

"Confess just what exactly to her?"

Miroku and Shippo sweatdropped, chuckling uneasily and backed away.

Thunder and lightning clashed and boomed in the inky black night.

An agonised yelp, courtesy of a hanyou, surpassed the thunder and lightning's volume.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think he will tell her?" A feminine voice queried as the owner lounged about on the banks, expression uninterested. There was rustling and then a deep, masculine and fed up voice sounded.

"Why must you follow me? I have no need for your presence."

Two voices belonging to two different people sounded, calling out the male's name.

The female smirked.

"I see your little attachments have come."

She was met by silence.

The female yawned, staring out at the darkened sky, the stars failing to illuminate the area, almost as if darkness was weakening it.

Then, there was a grunt, as the male turned to face her, the faint light reflecting off his silvery hair.

"Hai, and now I must take my leave of you."

There were more sounds, and then the female watched the male walk away soundlessly. A moment later her ears were greeted by the sound of relieved yells, obviously belonging to the two seeking the male. The female laughed negatively, before standing up and whispering into her wind before she flew off. Her voice chillingly remained.

'_If not for him, there would be none of this.'_

**Tsuzuku  
**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Ooh, confuzzlement : ( There isn't going to be some massive fight or anything, but theres a snag (shifty eyes)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Eternal Sleep? Lord Fluffy?

**Inuyasha Its Only Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu, but he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I did own him, he wouldn't be such a jackass…who runs off to the dead. Kikyou's cool though, but she's just sorta…dead.**

**We know the pairings and the InuKagomeTakao Love triangle **

**Right! The poll closes until further notice, so at the moment, Inuyasha has won : ) I wasn't gonna update for a bit, but I've been urged to, so here you do with chapter nine. Rock on XD **

**Where we last left out little friends, Inuyasha ran off to think and was convinced to come back by Shippo. There was an interesting conversation between Miroku and Sango, but unfortunately, that was interrupted : ( And Kagome and Inuyasha were sorta reunited. But, there was some mysterious chattering among the shadows. What's the snag? The consequence of stress?**

**Find out in Chapter Nine : ) It's a shady chapter though…with a Disney film (I think O.o) twist **

**Chapter Nine: A Lover's Consequence! Eternal Sleep? **

The Inuyoukai sighed, silvery hair falling across his face as he gazed at the outside world, frowning. It was very early and the birds had just awoken, filling the sky with their melodic morning song. That counted for a peaceful and happy day, but Inuyasha was far from happy, or sure for that matter. Surely from her early sleep last night Kagome would have awoken by now? Sango and Kaede had assured him she would wake up after a while, while Miroku sat there quietly and Shippo snuggled up to his Okaasan, Kirara, snuggled in-between.

His ears drooped as he heard her struggled breathing. Becoming concerned, he approached her slowly, amber eyes glittering with concern. He placed a clawed hand upon her forehead gently, ears drooping even further when he felt the heat coming from her. She was obviously sick. He didn't know what had caused it, but he blamed himself. He wondered how sick she was though. Shippo shifted in the snuggle, letting out a tired and long yawn. He smiled warmly at the little one, before turning his attention back to the slumbering Higurashi.

When he heard footsteps he went rigid, but upon smelling the familiar scent, relaxed somewhat. Kaede arched a brow at him, before joining him quickly by the sleeping miko, gazing at her with sympathy. There was a tension tuned silence, before the elderly miko chose to speak, raising her head to the huts ceiling and frowning.

"She is unwell, is she not?"

His response was a nod as he grumbled something, his eyes never moving from her.

'_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Kagome's sick! This is all your fault baka!' BakaInu_

'_Yeah…' DisInu_

'_You weren't meant to agree y'know.' PsyInu_

'…' _DisInu_

'_Wow, by now you'd usually be raging at us to leave you alone.' PsyInu _

'_Hey DisInu, ya wanna know what's wrong?' PsyInu_

'…' _DisInu_

'_The stress from all this has made her unwell, she may never wake up…' PsyInu_

Kaede felt chilled when Inuyasha's eyes widened, his amber orbs lightness fading. She grimaced at his expression and focused on Kagome, brooding. Inuyasha, speechless reached his feet and left the hut without a word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HENTAI!"

Was what pierced the relatively peaceful silence. Miroku, the 'hands on' sort of houshi had angered Sango once more by feeling her up in places where that feeling doesn't want to be felt, if that made any sense. Haku, observing from the sidelines, sighed and shook his head. They were in the middle of a forest, next to a well for some peculiar reason. Now that the houshi had become less agitated/angry/wanting to kill around him, Haku had been allowed to tag along, to find the oh so scary houshi was a goofy hentai. Ironic, iie?

Sango turned her nose up at the black haired kazaana wielder and looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning into a light blue. Her brows knitted together when she noticed how it began to darken again and the clouds turn grey. Was it going to rain?

"That is a bad sign. A tragedy has befallen your little miko." A familiar voice said coolly, making them tense. Haku paled and shrunk into the shadows at the sight, while Miroku and Sango whirled around to meet Sesshomaru. Miroku grabbed the charm around his kazaana hand and Sango grasped Hiraikotsu, glaring down the Inuyoukai and sweating. Where was Inuyasha when his brother was here?

Sesshomaru noted her boomerang with movement of his amber eyes, but his expression did not falter. Rin and Jaken (sp?) appeared by him. The imp like creature with the two headed staff sweatdropped and hid behind Sesshomaru, guffawing at Sango and Miroku, while the raven haired girl blinked concernedly. When Rin noticed their fighting positions, her brows furrowed and a sorrowful expression took hold. She liked Inuyasha's friends, especially Kagome. She didn't see much wrong with Inuyasha either. She hated it when they fought, yet she was powerless to state her opinion. However, her eyes widened when her master spoke. "Place your weapons down. I am not here to fight with you."

Miroku locked eyes with the youkai, and reluctantly lowered his hand. Sango however, not so easily persuaded, only raised Hiraikotsu. Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, before continuing, not a glimmer of expression crossing his face. "As I earlier stated, your miko has fallen ill."

"Why the hell would we believe you?" Sango barked, her grip on Hiraikotsu tightening.

"Because it's true." A younger male voice sounded. At the voice, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened, but when they turned to look, their doubtful suspicions were confirmed. It was Kohaku, staring hard at his older sister. Sango stood there, gaping, trying to distinguish whether he was the real Kohaku or just another allusion from Naraku, but when he smiled at her, she knew it was him.

Rather respectively, the younger youkaislayer was glomped by the older one, who let tears fall. Miroku and Haku blinked in confusion, Rin beamed and Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"How?" Sango asked in doubt, clinging onto him. Kohaku grinned and peeled his older sister off him, putting knuckled hands upon his hips. His grin was one full of relief and proudness, but also it appeared the shock of being released was still not over for him.

"Kagura-san. She helped me get out from his control," his voice lowered and sadness took his proud smile, "at a price…" Sango stared at her brother in disbelief, while the youkai appeared a bit struck by the revelation. The youkai of wind, Kagura had helped the whelp escape? But what was this price?

'_That was the consequence? So, she really went through with it…what a fool.'_

"Kohaku, what's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Sango queried in an urgent tone, black eyes meeting black. His sad and perturbed gaze did not get any better.

"I fear she will sleep for an eternity."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha grumbled as he trekked through the village, ignoring the either frightened, wary or confused glances directed at him. He batted them away without so much as a thought and continued along. The temperature was a cold one and in a way he presumed it was his frosting heart that was causing it.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell….why the hell would I believe Kohaku! I bet he's still under Naraku's influence!"

"BAKA!" Sango screamed, walloping the side of his head, "Maybe if you'd listened to him instead of attacking your brother, you'd have found there is one way she can wake up!"

At being given this new piece of information, Inuyasha came to a complete stop, ears twitching, eyes wide with a hopeful light in them. When he saw everyone, save for an unimpressed Sesshomaru blink at him, his arrogant 'I-don't-give-a-damn' demeanour resettled and with an upturned nose he humphed and whipped his body around, brooding and folding his arms.

"Keh. Fine then. How do we wake wench up?"

A few exasperated sighs and eye rolls later, the inu youkai was gawking at the little boy in front of him, who tried not to giggle in fear of being mauled. Inuyasha fought the blush that was attempting to settle-not that he'd admit it was a blush, but unless the author of this is male, which she most certainly is not, then it's a darn blush.

Kohaku could not prevent the innocently amused smile that popped out onto his face, but this innocent smile was tinted with a slyness you'd not expect a youkai slayer previously ensnared by evil to have.

"So…you gonna do it, Inuyasha…?"

Ah, yes, the blush had won.

"Hell no!" He snapped, reeling back as if someone had yanked his ears.

Sango and Miroku exchanged an eyeroll. Kirara mewed happily and Shippo stood there blankly next to the cat, until it finally registered in his mind what Kohaku had explained and slowly but surely, his spaced out face was enveloped in a lovely shade of red, much like the one from the second movie, which I shouldn't be narrating about…

"But Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed, eyes watering, "If you don't Kagome will be like this forever! You don't want that do you?"

He paled and back away even more, before hanging his head and muttering; "Iie…"

"It's not like we'd watch you."

"And did I say I was going to do it?" The hanyou cursed, tapping Shippo relatively gently upon the head.

"Well actually," the monotone voice of Sesshomaru interrupted in a very wise way, "it requires an audience to watch it."

"How many?" Miroku enquired, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Five people…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku, who looked at Miroku, who looked at Sango, who looked at Shippo, who looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Five…" he drawled, beaming at the youkai.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, mind trying to process how the kitsune had counted five instead of four and then it hit him…well, actually it REALLY did hit him as Shippo dived at him laughing, making the others gawk and Inuyasha fume.

"Get off of me." He growled dangerously, words laced with venom. Shippo obliged swiftly, now a tad nervous and regretful of letting the fact Kagome could wake up make him happy as amber eyes narrowed pin pointedly down at him. Sesshomaru regained his composure, yet frowned icily down at the scampering pair of youkais. Kirara circled around Shippo protectively, hissing at Sesshomaru every now and again.

"You're number five…" Kohaku mused, hiding his grin in the presence of Sesshomaru.

"This means…" Sango paused.

"You have to…" Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes darted to whoever dared speak, glowing with a fierce intensity.

"Stay with us…" Shippo finished, smiling timidly and hopefully at the youkai.

"What makes you believe I will stay?"

"Well," a voice sounded from behind him, making him slowly glance over his shoulder, "considering you've copied your brother's fashion sense, I presume you're going to stick around for a bit."

Kaede smirked cockily at him and grunting he stormed over to her, preparing to strike while the others gasped-

"Osuwari."

SLAM

Inuyasha blinked and pointed to himself dumbly.

"How come I didn't fall?"

"Because Inuyasha, only Kagome can make you surrender to the spell…"

"And she sure does let me know it…" he muttered gruffly, folding his arms. Kaede rolled her eyes and made her way to the hanyou; 'accidentally' walking over Sesshomaru's head with the speed of a turtle. The youkai grumbled and attempted to get up, but was cut off by another 'osuwari.' Inuyasha by now was pissing himself with laughter, revelling in the fact his brother was being treated like a doormat as Kagome had shown him.

"Anyway. You must do what you were requested to do Inuyasha. Kagome's life and the future of the Senko Judai depends on you!"

…

"Wha? That doesn't tempt you Inuyasha?" Shippo exclaimed in surprise, while Kirara hung her head and mewed resignedly. Kohaku cupped his chin with his hand, contemplating, while his Aneue whipped Hiraikotsu out and pressed one of the pointed edges upon a petrified Inuyasha's forehead.

"Well, surely then that Takao person will be willing to do the honours…"

He choked when claws brushed his throat.

"You do NOT want to finish that sentence Kohaku."

"…Agreed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was an easy thing to do in all honesty. It was just mustering up the courage that was the hard part…

Inuyasha felt the tension surrounding him increase, as everyone waited uneasily for him to the task set. Well, they were probably concerned because Sesshomaru had promised to cut them into a million pieces and being the honourable youkai he was, he kept his promises, sadly…

"Get on with it," Sesshomaru complained, claws twitching, "I want to kill you all."

He eyed Shippo with interest, causing the colour to drain from the young kitsunes face and make him shift closer to Sango. Sesshomaru smirked, his claws…

"Osuwari."

THUD

"Guh…"

"Just stay there until Inuyasha gains some courage."

"Old hag, I promise you that you are first to die." He uttered.

"Sesshomaru? Did I hear wrongly, or did you call me old hag?"

"…"

"Osuwari."

SLAM

"Inuyasha?"

"NANI!?"

"Stop stalling." Kohaku stated matter-of-factly, unperturbed as the hanyou glared daggers at him and perhaps would have thrown too if he had any. Well actually, Tetsuiga wasn't a bad…

Sango narrowed her eyes.

…Let's not go there now…

"You only have to kiss her. It's not like we're asking you to go intimate infront of us." Miroku drawled, winking suggestively at Sango, who redirected her narrowed glare from Inuyasha to him.

Looking affronted and flushed, Inuyasha swung his arms around wildly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM YOU HENTAI BASTARD?"

Miroku shrugged and winked at Inuyasha.

"Someone who innocent young ladies fall for. Bravo Inu-."

He was halted by a rather large boomerang connecting with his head. The group, save for Sesshomaru who hadn't been bothered to remove his face from the ground, blinked confusedly, sweating profusely. It was Sango's turn to wink as she placed Hiraikotsu down beside her.

"I'm pest control…"

"Then get rid of Shippo…"

"Nani? WAAAAAAAA! Inuyasha is mean! Kagommmeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha. I despise you. I despise you and your friends and your miko even more so for dragging me into this, but if you don't go and kiss your sleeping beauty and wake her up, I will."

Inuyasha tensed and everyone gawked at the owner of the deep and collected voice. Yes, so Sesshomaru had finally decided to get up and yes, he was hovering above Kagome, staring down at her without a trace of emotion adorning his features.

Inuyasha pulsed with jealousy and in a second was standing in front of Kagome, who was sleeping in an oblivious bliss and Sesshomaru, who tilted his head to the side calmly. But no way in hell was Inuyasha allowing his brother to kick his ass in battles AND kiss the love of his life.

"Get. Back. I. Will. Do. It." He remarked punctually as the brothers had a good ol' staredown.

Everyone blinked, before a feminine moan dragged them from their musings.

"For kamis sake Inuyasha, get it over and done with!" Sango muttered darkly.

Sesshomaru shrugged evenly and was by the wall he could easily demolish in an instant, leaning against it with crossed arms and observing intently. Inuyasha blushed as everyone stared at him eagerly (except Lord Fluffy of course) but nevertheless stooped down nearer to Kagome's current height.

'_Right Inuyasha. Courage…' _He told himself.

He took in a really deep breath and lowered his head-

Everyone gasped.

His courage was replaced quickly by embarrassment as he snapped his head to glower at all of them, his face burning. They all sweatdropped and mouthed 'gomen' so he resumed.

Each and every person had their own thoughts.

Miroku was soundly knocked out, but was thinking about Sango.

'_Kyaa! They're finally going to kiss! Finally, finally! Ha, ha Kikyou!' _–Sango.

'_Hey…does this mean Inuyasha is actually going to be my tou-san? For real…? AH! I CAN SEE YEARS OF CHILD ABUSE AHEAD!'-_Shippo.

'_Keh. I'm going to be overjoyed when my claws get to work. Mock the great Sesshomaru will you?!'-_Sesshomaru, if the fact he mentioned his own name in the actual thought didn't assist you.

'_Mew, mew, mew, mmmmeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!'_-Kirara.

'_Hmm, now that I think about it…how do you remove a rosary from a youkai rather than a hanyou? Oh, I'll dwell on that later. Must watch the kiss.'_-Kaede.

Inuyasha, lost in the tender moment, brushed a bang behind her ear, making the general audience go 'aww.' His lips were only a few centimetres above her own soft looking ones. He had convinced himself he wasn't going to lose his cool. He was going to do what he needed (and wanted) without interruption. He was going to-!"

"Aneue!"

Oh screw it…

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: As if you weren't going to kill me for taking so long, I stopped the kiss. (Everyone forms into mobs) Hold up! If I'm dead the story goes unfinished! (Mobs blink and converse for a bit) see..? (Raise pitchforks) Uh…I'll…make them kiss…soon? (Mobs burst out into cheer) Me: O.o Anyways, this time I'm sticking with this as well as the others. It will take me the maximum of one week to update. Of course, I might be swayed if the reviews come nice and early. (Mobs frown) Uh…:sweatdrop: Anyways…**

**Please R+R **

**And as I'm sure you've missed…**

**Its question time! **

**What's with the second last line? **

**Will Kagome ever wake up?**

…**Is Kikyou going to appear? Is she going to be bent on taking Inuyasha back if so or…?**

**O.o that was a short question time…**

**Anyways, this chapter was dedicated to Kant for the most : ) **

**See ya next chapter! **


End file.
